Laws of Evil
by Dixie Vampire
Summary: HGSS Marriage Law MATURE CONTENT! Voldemort has the Ministry of Magic in the palm of his hand and with that he passes a law that puts Hermione in a very dangerous position
1. Chapter 1

Their bodies were entwined; a light layer of sweat grazed their skin. She moaned as he pleasured her.

"Severus" She spoke. His mouth, otherwise preoccupied with biting her neck, gave no reply. She dug her nails into his back and pressed her body into his. His own nails were leaving bruises on her hips and bleeding welts down her back.

She gasped and drew her nails down his back and she neared her climax. A thrust later she arched her back and cried out. Her body was against the wall and her legs wrapped tighter around his body.

Hermione panted before him and he released her hips. She leaned her head up and began to kiss him. Severus began to kiss her back. Hermione ran her hands up her husband's bare chest, up his neck, and through his hair. He pulled her off the table he had placed her on and continued to kiss her. Hermione got to her feet and had to stand on her tip toes. He laughed in her mouth and gladly let his hands slide down to her back to caress her ass.

Hermione stopped kissing him and smirked at him. She pulled him towards the bedroom and away from the classroom. Hermione was surprised how quickly she had gotten used to having sex with her Potions Professor.

She wouldn't have had to of gotten used to anything if not for that ridiculous law. Yes, things were tolerable now and the sex was turning out to be much more enjoyable than she ever thought it would but it was still ridiculous. She glanced at her wedding rings and her thoughts drifted to that past summer when the law had been passed. She crawled into bed with Severus and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep thinking of the past.

5 months earlier...

Hermione sat at the kitchen table at number twelve Grimwauld Place. The grandfather clock, in the hallway, chimes echoed through the empty halls.

"Two O'clock," Hermione whispered to herself. She couldn't sleep. She was too busy worrying about the marriage law.

The Ministry had just passed it. It stated that any mixblood witch or wizard of age had to marry a pureblood that proposes to them. If they refused, their magic would be stripped from their bodies and they would be flung from the magic world. Their reasoning behind it was the high rate of still births and other birth defects amongst Pureblood families, so they were forcing mixblood to pretty much be their breeding stock.

"It would be a good idea...for a heard of horses," Hermione mumbled to herself, staring at the pile of papers before her. The only break the mixbloods got was they were allowed to choose between proposers, should there be more than one.

"Talking to yourself Miss Granger?" A voice asked. Hermione looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway. He was wearing a large black cloak and a white featureless mask. The sight of a Death Eater would have normally alarmed her but the voice gave away the man.

"Like you haven't" Hermione replied. She was not in the mood to put up with her potions master. He reached out a gloved hand and picked up one of the envelopes. He opened it and read the proposal.

"The Dark Lord wastes no time," He sighed and took a seat. He removed his Death Eaters mask and set in on the table. Hermione stared down at the mask. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Trust me, Miss Granger, that mask is more trouble than it's worth," Severus told her.

They became silent and she stared at the plain and simple mask that struck fear into the hearts of so many people. Hermione could feel she was being watched and so she glanced at Severus. He was just sitting there looking at her.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all night?" Hermione asked him. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Would you like me to?" He asked. Hermione glared at him.

"I don't care," She said.

"Oh good, because you are the only interesting thing in the room," Severus said. Hermione looked him in the eyes but looked away after a minute. She felt weird trying to stare him down. She began to look around the room. She couldn't see much because she had only lit one candle.

Hermione would glance back and forth to Severus, whose gaze had never left her. It was starting to bug her. Severus could tell and he began to smirk. Hermione looked at him again.

"Ugh!" She wined and stood up. She turned her chair around and sat in it, facing the wall. Severus gave a small laugh. She turned towards him.

"Are you laughing at me?" Hermione asked. He didn't say anything and she was about to turn back around. She paused when she saw Albus standing in the doorway. Severus raised an eyebrow at her before he turned and looked behind him.

They said nothing and left the room. He left his mask lying on the table. Hermione reached out and picked it up. She traced her fingers over its smooth surface and sighed. Hermione brought the mask closer to her face. She put it on and it conformed to the curves of her face, it fit perfectly. Hermione heard a creak from the stairway and quickly jerked the mask from her face. A moment passed and she sighed heavily before picking up her proposals and heading to bed.

* * *

Hermione was awoken the next day by someone gently shaking her. She groaned and rolled over. She opened her eyes and found Ron on the edge of her bed.

"Ronald?" She asked and sat up.

"Hermione, about this marriage law...I want you to marry me," Ron said he was playing with a little black box.

"Ron-," Hermione started.

"I'm not going to let You-Know-Who or any of his death eaters get their filthy hands on you! Marry me," Ron cut her off. He handed her the box.

"It belonged to one of my grandmothers, Mum found it when she was cleaning." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him

"Yes, Ron!" She said and hugged him. He opened the box and slipped the diamond solitaire onto her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was run ragged by her and Ron's mother. It took a lot to find a compromise between muggle and wizard rituals but they found it. By the end of those two weeks Hermione was damn near sick and tired of all things matrimonial.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror. She really liked her dress. It was a strapless corset top dress that had a medium length train behind it. She had, had shoes but at last minute she decided to ditch them in the closet. No one could tell because of the dress, she had never been a fan of high heels.

"Ready?" Her mom asked as she poked her head in the door. They had decided to hold the wedding in a park near the Weasley's home. Hermione was currently in a gazebo that was make-shifted into a bride's room.

"Yes!" Hermione said, taking a deep breath. She turned to her mother just as a loud explosion sounded through the air.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, running to the door. Another explosion shook the ground and Hermione grabbed one of the supports to the gazebo. Hermione grabbed her wand from her bag by the door and went outside.

"Death eaters!" She said when she saw black cloaked people attacking the wedding guests.

"Mom, Dad Run!" She told her parents.

"What abo-" Her father started.

"Don't worry about me! Find somewhere safe!" Hermione said. The Order was fighting them off the best they could. A gorgeous afternoon was turned into a war zone.

"Mione!" A voice called her. She turned to see Tonks in her purple bridesmaids dress.

"Come on, they're after you!" She said. Hermione took her hand and the girls ran for the apparations boundary

Lucius heard the two of them and came up behind them wand brandished. He stunned Tonks and she fell to the ground. Hermione turned around with a gasp. Lucius got a hard grasp on her arm and jerked her close to him. Hermione went to raise her wand but Lucius grabbed it, pulled it from her hand, and threw it away. Lucius then began to pull Hermione from the battle that had erupted around them.

Severus bound another death eater on the ground. He hadn't even expected this attack and that pissed him off. He had been invited to the wedding as some extra security.

"Severus!" He heard Albus call. Severus turned to him and looked in the direction Albus was pointing. Severus turned to see Lucius dragging a fighting Hermione towards the tree line. The death eaters had come on foot, that was how they surprised the Order. Severus ran towards Lucius and Hermione.

Hermione didn't give Lucius a moment of ease. Lucius growled as she twisted her wrists.

"Stop struggling you filthy little mudblood!" He spoke. Hermione would recognize that voice anywhere.

"If I'm so filthy then why did you purpose? Malfoy!" Hermione said and twisted her wrists. She got one free but the other got painfully wrenched and was still in his hand. She elbowed him in the ribs and when he leaned forward she flung her head backwards.

"Ow!" Hermione cried when she felt pain on the back of her head. She reached a hand up to rub the sore spot and looked over her shoulder. Lucius was doubled over and Hermione tried to run but Lucius sent a curse at her, rendering her unconscious. Hermione collapsed and Lucius picked her up. He threw her over his shoulder. He got into the trees when Severus gained on them.

Severus pushed Lucius from behind, causing him to fall forward and drop Hermione.

"Why wasn't I told about today?" Severus growled. Lucius looked up to him and got to his feet.

"To further secure your place with Dumbledore that's why," Lucius said. Severus nodded.

"Now, why are you here?" Severus asked. Lucius held his bleeding nose, glaring at Severus.

"To send a message to Granger. The dark lord won't let her marry anyone outside his circle," Lucius said. Severus looked down to Hermione. Lucius went to pick Hermione up.

"Leave her, I will take care of it," Severus said.

"B-" Lucius began to protest.

"Message received Lucius, leave!" Severus growled. Lucius glared at him before running the rest of the way to the apparations boundary.

Severus looked down to Hermione's unconscious form. He knelt down next to her and whispered a spell.

"Ennervate," Severus said. Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. She cried out when she felt the pain in her head.

"Ow," She said and sat up. Hermione got to her feet and looked to Severus.

"We must get back," Severus told her. Hermione followed him. They returned to a half demolished park. The death eaters were either gone or bound.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see Harry running towards them. He hugged her so desperately.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I thought they got you too," Harry said. Hermione soon found herself surrounded by the Weasley children.

"Harry where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"They killed him, one of the death eaters, walked right up to him and used the killing curse." Harry told her. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and before she knew it she had her face buried in his shoulder crying.

* * *

At the Funeral the entire Order was there. Percy came back and asked his families forgiveness. They welcomed him back with open arms. Mrs. Weasley had yet to stop crying and the twins yet to start talking. Hermione and Harry stayed at the site long after Ron had been buried. Albus and Severus stood at the cemetery gates waiting for them.

"Miss Granger?" A voice asked. Hermione turned around to find a man dressed in ministry robes.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I need your choice of proposal. Your deadline is tomorrow," He said. Hermione glared at him.

"You could have at least waited until morning you bastard!" Hermione said and tried to walk around him. He grabbed her arm violently.

"You should show some respect and besides I need to put it in today so it will be signed and approved by tomorrow," He growled at her. Hermione jerked her arm back from him and glared at the man. She didn't know what to do. She looked to Albus whom was pointing at Severus. Severus was looking at Albus with a raised eyebrow. Albus looked back at Severus, whom shrugged and nodded to her.

"Snape!" Hermione declared to the official.

"Hermione, No!" Harry said. Hermione looked back at Harry.

"There's no one else Harry," Hermione told him quietly.

"I cou-" Harry said but was cut off.

"Your magical lineage has to go back for at least five generations on both sides, Snape it is. He however is not on your list of proposals. I assume he did it in person?" The official asked. Hermione nodded.

"Very well then, I will see you in six months" He told her. Hermione gave him a concerned look.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"For your pregnancy test, You are at the top of the list to keep an eye on," He told her.

"To keep an eye on?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, that you are just getting married to comply with the law and save yourself. Your marriage needs to conceive a child in 6 months, see you then, have a good day," He said and walked from the cemetery. Hermione was in pure shock.

"Why? What is wrong with the ministry?" She asked and fresh tears rolled down her face. Harry hugged her as Albus and Severus came to stand near them.

"Voldemort has full control of the ministry, that's why there is so much focus on you," Albus told her.

"He's trying to get under Harry's skin, to unnerve him," He added.

"Well it's working," Harry growled as he held Hermione.

"Let's get back to headquarters," Albus said, apparating them all away. They got to number 12 Grimwauld. Severus apparated away on his own and Hermione went inside. Harry and Albus lingered on the street.

"Is there something you wish to say Harry?" Albus asked. Harry turned to him.

"It feels wrong for Hermione to marry anyone other than Ron. It's like she's betraying him. Then to marry Snape to boot," Harry replied.

"Would you rather never see her again?" Albus asked. Harry looked at Albus.

"That's not what I meant, I couldn't lose her too," Harry said. A silence lingered between them.

"You don't think she's thinking the same thing?" Albus asked.

"I'm sure she is, but I'm not saying anything about it to her." Harry replied.

"There is no other way Harry, I've been trying since I got wind of this law. I'm sorry," Albus said. Harry was about to say something before Albus jumped ahead of him.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow for dinner," He said and began to walk away. Harry turned to speak again but Albus had already apparated away. Harry sighed and walked into his house.

* * *

Hermione sat at the table at number twelve Grimwauld place, again, the next day.

"Oy, any one here!" A voice asked. Headquarters was pretty much empty. The Weasleys were at Diagon Alley, Harry with them. They left before she woke up. The rest of the Order was off doing their missions.

"In here!" Hermione called back. Hermione knew who it was when she heard the umbrella holder hit the floor.

"Oh, Wotcher Hermione! What are you doin' here all by yourself?" Tonks asked when she came in the door.

"The quiet is nice," Hermione answered, taking a drink from her glass.

"So, what's happened since I last saw you?" Tonks asked, taking a seat across from Hermione.

"I am the future Mrs. Snape," Hermione replied. Tonks laughed.

"Really?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"A Ministry official showed up after the funeral and demanded me to choose a husband. The only option I had was Snape," Hermione answered. Tonks nodded.

"Assuming he's really on our side," Tonks replied. Hermione gave a halfhearted laugh.

"A little late now to be pondering that one, don't you think?" Hermione replied. They sat silently for a moment before Tonks couldn't help herself anymore and began to laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Snape! Hermione Snape! That's going to be fun getting used to!" Tonks said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Well think of it! Now when Snape gets smart with you, you can get smart with him and he can't do anything about it! I can't wait to see the arguments you get into" Tonks explained and began to laugh again. Hermione shook her head.

"Snape's going to have his work cut out for him," Tonks said, still grinning.

"What if he's abusive? I'm his wife nothing holding him back from that either," Hermione replied.

"And there's nothing stopping you from cursing his arse, is there?" Tonk said, trying her hardest to not laugh.

"What about the sex?" Hermione asked. Tonks choked and sat forward in her chair as she spoke.

"What? You have to shag him too!?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded absent mindedly rolled her glass between her hands as she wanted and didn't want to think about all this.

"Who says?" Tonks asked, still in shock.

"The ministry, I have to be pregnant within six months," Hermione answered her and took another drink.

"Well then!" Tonks stated and thought for a minute. She leaned back against her chair and lounged an arm over the back of it as she thought things over.

"I say get lost in the moment and don't forget to tell me every detail. I've been curious about him for a while," Tonks replied with a mischievous smirk. Hermione gave her a shocked look.

"Tonks!" Hermione cried out.

"What? Can't a girl be curious?" Tonks shrugged and sat up again. Hermione rolled her eyes and finished off her drink.

"And how am I supposed to get caught up in the moment? He's my teacher, and he's...Snape for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said. Tonks laughed again and looked down the table as she came up with an answer.

"Got it! Think of it as a kinky sex game...or that you're shagging Dracula," Tonks replied. Hermione laughed this time, shaking her head.

"Ton-" Hermione started but was cut off by the front door creaking open. They both sat as quietly as they could and Tonks pulled her wand from her coat. Hermione did the same and they both stood wands at the door.

The door opened and in stepped the man of the moment. He saw the wands and jumped back against the door brandishing his own.

"Merlin's Pants Snape! Must you really to slink around like that!?" Tonks replied. Severus glared at the two and put his wand away.

"Must you be in this house alone?" He retorted. Tonks put her wand away, ignoring him. Severus pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table. He slid it over to Hermione.

"What's this?" She asked, putting her wand away as well.

"Marriage license, sign it. You as well, I suppose, since you're here," Severus replied to Tonks. Tonks walked around the table to Hermione. Hermione searched her pockets and found a pen. She opened the paper and signed it. Tonks signed as a witness and Severus took the paper back. Severus walked right back out the door. Hermione looked to Tonks and they both looked at the door.

"Aye, this is going to be a lot of fun," Hermione replied sarcastically. Tonks shook her head.

"You've got a lot of work ahead of you," Tonks replied. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know if I can handle this," Hermione said, she began to tear up.

"Hermione," Tonks said and got on the floor in front of her. Tonks held her hands.

"You can do this. You are a Gryfindor for Merlin's sake, You're the strongest girl I know. If you need anything, trust me I will be there for you. I know you have Harry but let's face it he's a boy," Tonks replied. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Thank you so much, Tonks," Hermione said. Tonks hugged her.

"Come on, Molly is with the kids in Diagon Alley for school supplies. She's putting on a brave face through all of this too," Tonks said. Hermione nodded and they got to their feet.

"As bad off as I am, I couldn't imagine being in her shoes right now. Watching my son get killed like that," Hermione said and wiped her eyes as they headed for the door.

"Hello!" They heard. Hermione and Tonks looked to each other.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, walking towards the open door.

"Oh Yes Dear, we picked up your supplies. We left early so we could make it back for Lunch. Oh and we are having a lot of people over for dinner tonight," Molly said as she, Ginny, Harry, George, Fred, and Percy walked in.

"Wotcher, Tonks. You staying for lunch?" Molly asked. Molly's eyes were still puffy and she was clutching a tissue in one hand.

"Why not," Tonks said. Harry sat down next to Hermione and held her hand. Hermione smiled at Harry and sat down next to him.

"So Hermione, has Severus spoken to you?" Molly asked, the desperation to keep a conversation going was apparent in her voice. Hermione looked up at her.

"Two words, Sign here," Hermione said. Molly gave her an odd look.

"He came by and had the two of us sign the marriage license," Hermione told her and motioned to Tonks.

"He's not giving you a wedding?" Molly asked, making lunch in a speed only she could accomplish.

"I don't think I could go through all that again, I think I'd cry through the whole ceremony. I might even say the wrong name," Hermione replied. Molly nodded.

"I guess Severus was right then, he said he thought it would hurt too much," Molly said, trying not to cry.

"Do you really have to be pregnant?" Ginny asked from across the table, her eyes were red too and she was wearing black robes. Molly turned around and gave Hermione a shocked look.

"Yes, I have six months," Hermione told her.

"Oh the ministry really is heartless! They've gone mad!" Molly exclaimed, dabbing her eyes before passing out plates.

"Though, I wouldn't worry about it too much. They will surely come to their senses by the end of six months," Molly added. Hermione nodded but wasn't completely convinced.

* * *

Molly just about had the entire kitchen charmed to begin cooking dinner when Arthur came in and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile. Molly let out a sob and clung to her husband.

"How am I supposed to feel!? Our boy, our baby boy, is dead and the girl he loved is…," She trailed off. He nodded and just held her. Molly bawled into his chest and Arthur tried to blink back his own tears. He wanted so much to be strong for his family.

"Arthur, I'm scared," Molly said.

"About what?" He asked.

"Hermione and Severus being together. I mean how much do we really, truly, know about Severus? I've never seen him with a woman. I 'ave no idea how he treats them," Molly said, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. Arthur gave her the handkerchief from his back pocket.

"What if she says the wrong thing and he turns on her?" Molly asked. Arthur laughed at her.

"Molly, Hermione can handle herself. I'd be more worried about what she'd do to him if he hit the wrong nerve," Arthur replied with laughter in his voice.

"Besides Dumbledore trusts him, Trusts him with his life he says. Hermione will be fine," Arthur said. Molly nodded as Arthur wrapped his arms around her again.

"I still worry," Molly said.

"I feel like she's- no she is, she's one of my own. Watched her grow over the past few years with Harry and Ron. That girl's family, I can worry about her all I want. She's one of my daughters and He's a scary man," Molly said. Arthur just smiled at her.

"I love you Mol," Arthur said. Molly smiled up at him

"I love you too," Molly said and stayed in her husband's arms. They held each other silently for a few moments before Molly took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Alright, now get out of me kitchen! I've got supper to get ready," Molly said. Arthur laughed and kissed her.

"Yes, dear," He said and vacated the area or risk getting cursed.

* * *

Everyone was gathered down stairs around five o'clock that afternoon. Albus, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, Kingsley, all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione all squeezed into the small dining room and began dinner. There was still one chair left empty.

"How much longer for Severus?" Molly asked, setting a plate in front of the empty chair.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Albus told her.

Severus didn't arrive until about half way through the dinner and took his seat next to Albus. Hermione kept looking down the table at him. Her mind raced about what a retched man he had been ever since day one, snapping at her for raising her hand in class. Her thought began to really dig at her and her anger began to silently grow inside her.

After the dinner, Albus, Severus, Remus, Tonks, and Aurthur began a card game. Aurthur had a tall glass of something strong. He would have to wait until things got quiet to work through his own emotions, until then fire whiskey was his only comfort he had as he tried to forget the fact that his youngest son wasn't playing cards with him.

Kingsley politely excused himself and left. Molly shooed Ginny off to bed when she started passing out wine and other various liquors. Molly gave Hermione a glass of wine and without thinking Hermione took a drink and cringed.

"Ugh, tastes like bad grape juice," She said.

"How Ironic, it is made from grapes," Severus replied snidely, taking a drink from his glass of scotch. Hermione glared at him and rose to her feet.

"OH JUST SHUT IT YOU-," She yelled but was cut off. Molly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down to her seat.

"Just let it go dear," She said desperately. The second she grabbed Hermione's shoulder, Severus got to his feet.

"Let her go, she wants to say something, let her say it!" Severus replied. Everyone's attention was gathered on them. He looked at Hermione.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing," Hermione forced herself to say.

"Right because people randomly scream at others, its good manner after all," Severus said and sat back down.

"Go shag ye-self!" Hermione said. Tonks covered mouth, laughter again trying to escape her.

"And so it begins," Tonks whispered to Remus.

"You are a bad influence," Remus whispered back to her. Severus had gotten back to his feet.

"You out this hand then Severus?" Arthur asked. Severus didn't answer and Arthur skipped him as he passed out cards.

"What was that?" Severus asked. Hermione looked at him.

"I said 'Go shag, yourself!'. I'm not taking your shit anymore!" Hermione told him boldly.

"Hermione," Harry tried. Hermione was ignoring him.

"It's about damn time, would you like something stronger than your grape juice? All you have to do is ask," Severus replied. Hermione glared at him again. Hermione got up, walked down the table and took his glass of scotch.

"Thief," He said.

"Overgrown Bat," Hermione answered and began to drink. He turned to her with a glare.

"Anything else you want to snap at me?" Severus asked. Hermione looked up at him and said nothing. Severus sat back down to wait for the next hand.

Hermione looked down in her drink and up at him. She couldn't stop herself as tears began to seep from her eyes. Tonks looked over at her, concerned and drew Severus' attention back on her.

"Tears now?" Severus asked. Hermione glared at him then took the glass and slung the amber liquid at him. It drenched Severus and he got to his feet and came at her. Hermione got to her feet too. In the next moment the only thing between them was a table and their faces were inches apart.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Severus growled. Hermione looked away and ten right back at him.

"To be honest…" Hermione started, her voice beginning to crack.

"Everything," Hermione said and sank back down into her chair.

"You know the only thing I should be worrying about right now is whether or not I have everything ready for school. Now, I have so much more bullshit to put up with. Some sick twisted bastard has the ministry of magic in the palm of his hand and is bent on ruining my life! I'm supposed to graduation, get a job, and then start worrying about getting married and having babies. And I never dreamed of marrying you, my teacher, a man that has cruelly teased me for six years! You know that when this kid is 11 I will still be in my twenties!" Hermione said.

"They may change the law by tim-" Molly tried.

"Voldemort's got the ministry by the balls and is sicking them on me, it won't be gone by then, He won't let it!" Hermione said to Molly before turning back to Severus.

"And to top it all off, they killed my best friend. You know I always thought he would end up proposing to me after we graduated…It just makes me so MAD!" Hermione screamed, slamming her fists on the table. Severus said nothing, he just poured her another glass of scotch.

"Let this be a lesson to you Miss Granger, Don't hold in rage, because when it does find a way out it's not pretty," Severus told her. Hermione looked up at him and then at the glass he placed before her.

"Now if you're done throwing a tantrum," He said and sat back down to the card game.

"Mrs. Snape," Hermione said. Severus looked back at her.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"You said Miss Granger, It's Mrs. Snape," She said. Severus took his hand of cards and began looking through them

"Insufferable know-it-all," Severus said as he laid down a card.

"Greasy Git," Hermione said taking another drink of scotch and cringing at that taste as well.

"Ahh the beginnings of a beautiful relationship," Tonks replied sarcastically. Severus looked up at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke with a groan. Her head was throbbing. She reached a hand up and held her forehead. Tonks came in and laughed.

"I see you're feeling quite under the weather, must be the three glasses of scotch you downed last night," Tonks said to her. Hermione looked up to her.

"Three glasses of scotch! I don't drink scotch!" Hermione replied and flinched, holding her throbbing head.

"Well, It was what Severus was drinking and you seemed to be on a mission to make sure he was not happy and kept taking it from him," Tonks said. Hermione just looked at her.

"I stole Snape's drink...repeatedly?" Hermione asked.

"You did stop when he started drinking fire whiskey," Tonks replied and laughed.

"Get up and get dressed we have to get you to Hogwarts," Tonks said. Hermione sat up and stretched.

"Did I make an ass out of myself?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't really talk very much, some snide remarks towards Snape but that's it," Tonks answered her.

"Marvelous," Hermione said.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I've noticed that when I start to get drunk..."Hermione trailed off.

"You get hornier than a dog in heat?" Tonks asked. Hermione gave her an odd look.

"I'd like not to think that it's that bad but sure," Hermione replied and got to her feet she quickly got dressed. Hermione then got a small potion from her trunk and took a drink. Her headache quickly dissipated. Tonks laughed and helped Hermione get her trunk closed.

"Don't worry Hermione we didn't shag each other that long," Tonks said seductively, tracing her finger down Hermione's cheek. Hermione just looked at her and Tonks laughed again.

"It was magical," Tonks replied. Hermione laughed.

"Can we go to school now?" Hermione asked. Tonks nodded and they each took one end of the trunk and headed for the stairs.

They got downstairs and everyone was already gone.

"Everyone else is taking the train. We are apparating straight to the gates. A carriage will be there to meet us." Tonks said. Hermione nodded and they were almost out the door.

"Mrs. Snape" A voice said. Hermione paused and looked around and found Severus coming from the kitchen. The sight of him just got her going.

"Yes?" She asked, even surprising herself with the amount of distain in her voice.

"I know that it will be extremely hard for someone like you but please..." Severus began with sarcasm. Hermione glared at him as he continued to speak.

"Try to keep it to yourself that I'm your husband for as long as you can," Severus said.

"No one's going to believe I'm married anyway!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You just made me sign a piece of paper, you didn't get me a ring. No one's going to believe I'm married and don't worry. When I get called a liar I'll make sure you aren't the poor bastard that couldn't get me a ring," Hermione said.

"You want a ring fine, there will be a set on your nightstand by morning. That's another thing. You stay in your dorm unless it's either Hogsmeade weekends or holidays!" Severus growled at her and shoved his way past her and out the door.

"Yes well it better be big and expensive!" Hermione yelled after him. Tonks looked at her.

"Yep, that's going to encourage him to spend money on you," Tonks said. Hermione shook her head.

"If I bitch at him for a big ring, he'll most likely get me a small one. I don't want him to waste money on me but at the same time I don't want to wear Ron's ring and say I'm married to someone else," Hermione said, taking the ring Ron had given her and put it on her right hand.

"I tried to give it back to Molly but she wouldn't take it," Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes. Tonks reached her arms out to Hermione and hugged her. Hermione hugged back and held it for a minute. When she let go, she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, let's get going," Hermione said and picked her end back up. Tonks took the other end.

"It's alright...umm...Where's your cat?" Tonks asked.

"I left him at home," Hermione said and they walked outside. Hermione suddenly stopped.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"My parents don't know about any of this," Hermione said. Tonks shrugged.

"Tell them at Christmas." Tonks said. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Hey Mom, Dad, meet my husband. I married my teacher, He's over twenty years older than me, and I'm having his baby!," Hermione imitated. Tonks laughed.

"Well if you say it like that..." Tonks replied with a smile. Hermione hung her head.

"You ready?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded and they apparated to the gates.

The carriage was waiting for them and Tonks helped get the trunk on the back.

"Now, Try to have as much fun as possible. Don't forget to tell me every little detail. It won't be as bad as you think," Tonks said as Hermione got into the carriage. Hermione nodded.

"I'll visit whenever I can, Kick his ass for all of us," Tonks winked and dis-apperated.

Hermione watched as the castle got closer. She took a deep breath and tried her hardest to relax. The carriage stopped and Hermione didn't make a move to get out. She was slumped down with her feet up on the seat in front of her.

"Can we just ride around for a while?" Hermione asked, not really expecting an answer. She sat there for a few more minutes before pulling herself up and getting out. She went to grab her trunk but it was already gone. Hermione raised an eyebrow and just headed inside. The threstral began to pull the carriage away and back to the train station. Hermione turned and walked inside. The castle seemed quite abandoned but she walked through it and up to Gryfindor Tower to wait until everyone else arrived later that night.

* * *

Hermione sat across from Harry at the Gryfindor table. There was an empty space next to Harry. Their classmates kept glancing up at them. Hermione tried eating but didn't get very far. Harry reached out and took her hand. Hermione sobbed and began to cry. She hid her face in her other hand and tried to be as quiet as she could. Neville, sitting beside her reached an arm around her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened to Ron," Neville said to her. Hermione smiled at him.

"So any of you married off yet?" Seamus asked, changing the subject. They didn't answer.

"Didn't think so, the papers say they're going alphabetically and marrying off the men first," Seamus said. Hermione looked at Harry with a glare.

"Feels a bit too much like an auction for my fancy, Are they making you do it Harry?" Seamus asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard anything," Harry said. Seamus nodded and took his question to other people at the table and Hermione was fuming. She bunched up her napkin and threw it on her plate before getting up and leaving. Harry wiped his mouth and followed her. When they got to the end of the table Harry reached out for her hand and they both ran for Gryfindor tower.

"What the hell does he want from me!?" Hermione yelled as she paced the common room. Harry sat in one of the wingback chairs by the fire. Dobby had brought them the rest of their dinners.

"I don't know," Harry said. He felt she was mainly using him as a sound board for the moment.

"It can't possibly be just for annoying you. There has to be something more. Maybe he knows something we don't. I can't believe he would go through this much trouble to get me at the top of the list! He enjoys torture too much to rush it like this. There has to be something more," Hermione said, still fuming.

"I really don't know Hermione," Harry said. Hermione sighed and sat down beside him.

"I hope school will get my mind off this for a split second, I'm going to bed, Goodnight Harry," She said and headed for the staircase.

"Goodnight," Harry called after her.

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione Wake up you've got a parcel!" Pavarti said, shaking Hermione the next morning. Hermione woke up and then sat up quickly.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh don't worry you still have an hour before class," Pavarti said. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at the large box on her night stand. She grabbed it and set it in her lap. She opened it and found a small black box surrounded by stuffing and a small piece of paper was lying on top of it. She opened it and found a picture of a ring and a description. Hermione dropped the paper in shock.

"What is it?" Pavarti asked as she sat down next to Hermione and read the paper.

"The Oberon Diamond?" She asked.

"That's one of the most expensive rings in the known wizarding world. I only dream that the man I marry will stretch his pockets for a ring like this," She said and set the paper back down and saw the black box.

"That's not it is it?" She asked. Hermione shrugged and took out the box. She opened it and gasped. Pavarti looked into the box wide eyed. Inside sat two rings. One a diamond studded wedding band and the other... A very large round cut diamond with an odd band with various smaller diamonds mounted in it. Hermione read the description and it said the diamond was right at 10 and a half carats.

"Oh Dear Merlin IT'S HUGE!" Hermione said. She put the wedding band on and then the engagement ring.

"I was joking!" She said and she looked at it.

"Well who ever got it thought you were serious...Who got it for you?" Pavarti asked.

"My husband, apparently I was put at the top of the list to be married off because of the law," Hermione said.

"And who did you marry? Draco Malfoy?" Pavarti asked.

"I'm not supposed to say, but I didn't know he had this much money!" Hermione said and threw the blankets off of her.

"Is it Harry?" Pavarti asked.

"I told you, I can't say," Hermione said. She felt so horrible; she didn't think he would actually buy her something that big and expensive. She got out of bed and got dressed. She quickly gathered her bag for the day and ran to the dungeons ignoring Pavarti's further guesses.

"Professor!" She called when she got to the classroom. Severus was sitting at his desk reading. Hermione was kind of surprised to find him wearing a pair of small square glasses.

"Yes Mrs. Snape?" He asked.

"One...push your glasses up, they are made to sit right her, not hanging off the edge of your nose," Hermione said, pushing his glasses up his nose. He glared at her.

"And two?" He asked, annoyance present in his voice.

"This!" She said holding up her left hand.

"I told you it would be on your nightstand by morning," He told her and looked back to his paper.

"No, it's enormous, I didn't mean it when I said it had to be expensive. I thought you would...be you and do the opposite of what I wanted and get me something small!" Hermione said. Severus looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, now that I know it bothers you, you're stuck with it," He smirked.

"What if I lose it or it gets stolen? How much did this cost anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Roughly 500,000 pounds," Severus smirked at her. Hermione grabbed the edge of the table and blinked at him.

"Breathe," Severus said, glancing back down to his papers.

"500,000 pounds? What if..." Hermione asked, finding it hard to speak.

"It gets lost or stolen?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

"Impossible. Have you not studied anything outside 'Hogwarts: A history?'" Severus asked.

"Nothing in the jewelry section, I can't say it's ever peaked my interest before," Hermione replied.

"Try taking it off" He said. Hermione gave him a strange look and tried to pull it off and it wouldn't budge.

"Wedding rings will stay on your finger until you either get a divorce or you or your spouse commits adultery. It won't fall off and can't be taken off," Severus said. Hermione looked down at the ring again and back up to him.

"Did you buy yourself one?" Hermione asked. He raised his hand to show a thick wedding band made from white gold to match hers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to waist your money." Hermione said and got back to her feet.

"It didn't actually cost me very much, A salesman at Tiffany's has a few dark secrets he rather have kept secrets," Severus said.

"Tiffanys?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please you think muggles could make jewelry like that. Dwarves started that company thousands of years ago. They just recently ventured into the muggle world," Severus said. Hermione nodded. Severus turned back to his papers and continued to grade them. Hermione took that as her queue to leave and turned away from him.

* * *

Weeks passed and Hermione passed through her classes with ease. The first Hogsmeade weekend came almost too fast for Hermione. It would be the first time she would spend the night with Severus. The man hadn't said more than two words to her, practically ignored her during potions. She wondered why he couldn't do that before they were married.

Hermione got back to the castle. Harry wanted to have lunch with her at the Three Broomsticks. She headed for the dungeons where she found, or rather didn't find Severus. The dungeons were empty. He wasn't in the class room or his office. It then occurred to her that she didn't know where his personal quarters were. She didn't know where any of the Teachers slept. Hermione was quite shocked at that, Hogwarts: a History never did cover specific castle layouts or where the teachers lived.

Hermione headed upstairs to the teachers' lounge. She passed through the Great Hall and came across Harry again. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"That was quick," He said and tried to hold back a smiled.

"Ha ha ha! I just got down to the dungeons and realized….." Hermione said. Harry looked up at her.

"You don't know where his quarters are?" Harry asked.

"I don't know where his quarters are," Hermione nodded. Harry laughed at her.

"And I thought you knew everything!" Harry said with mock disappointment in his voice. Hermione sat down.

"Well, Malfoy's over at the Slytherin table, ask him," Harry said.

"Oh yes, and have it spread like wild fire that I, a student, am looking for a teachers private quarters?" Hermione whispered.

"Then ask a teacher," Harry said.

"I can't seem to find any," Hermione replied. Harry dug through his bag.

"They can't all be in Hogsmeade," Harry said pulling out a piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said.

"Oh trust me we're not," Hermione said as the map appeared on the parchment. They both scanned the map.

"Oh, found Snape," Harry said flipping the papers to the most basic map of the grounds.

"In the green houses," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Probably gathering ingredients, thanks Harry. See you tomorrow for lunch," Hermione said and left the great hall. Harry looked down at the map.

"Mischief managed,"

Hermione walked into greenhouse five. It was the one that students weren't allowed in, Hermione assumed it was for Severus' private stock of fresh ingredients. Hermione found him there wearing a black sweater with a silver 'S' on the chest.

"I'm starting to think those sweaters are compulsive" Hermione replied. Severus looked up at her.

"Molly is a little slap happy with them, but she does have talent for them. This sweater has saved my life a few times," Severus said as he reached forward and began pulling needles off a viscous looking plant. The sweater fit him nicely and the sleeves even went past his knuckles like everything else he wore. Hermione just watched him for a few minutes.

"Was there something you wanted?" Severus drawled.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione told him.

"And?" Severus asked as he put the needles in a jar he had with him. The needles began to ooze a black substance out the tips which Severus ignored as he harvested more.

"We are supposed to spend them together right?" Hermione asked, her eyes not leaving the strange things in the jar.

"I suppose," He replied.

"What the hell is this?" Hermione asked, reaching for the jar. He grabbed her hand and jerked it away.

"Poisonous to say the least," He growled at her. Hermione took a step back from him as he put a few more in the jar before closing it.

"What are you doing with it?" Hermione asked. Before Severus could answer, the plant made a 'shnk' noise. Hermione looked to see it was instantly regrow the needles that had been removed.

"Making anti-venom, "Severus said. Hermione just watched him. Severus said nothing else he just cultivated, harvested, and replanted until it was too dark to see. Hermione stayed with him. No matter how long she studied him, his movements. He remained Snape, a vampiricly graceful being that evoked more fear in her than affection. She couldn't bring anything out of him to make him seem nicer or attractive. She then wondered if anyone ever had. She had never seen him with another woman. 'What a lonely creature' Hermione thought as she followed him to the dungeons. She carried several jars to help him out.

"I have a question," She said. He raised an eyebrow as he put the jars on the shelves.

"Have you ever loved any one? And I don't mean family" Hermione asked. Severus looked at her.

"Once," He said. Hermione wanted to know more but he didn't seem like he would tell her anything more.

After that was taken care of, Severus walked into his office. Hermione followed, not sure what he was doing now. He walked to the bookshelf and pulled on a book. The shelf swung open, revealing a staircase. Severus began down it and Hermione followed him. Hermione tried to hold back her laughter, this was very Dracula/phantom of the opera-esque.

At the bottom of the stairs was living room. It wasn't decorated, it was quite plain with one chair in front of the fireplace. Hermione had expected it to be a bit of a Slytherin explosion but it was...cold. There were cobwebs in the covers and dust over almost everything. It seemed more abandoned than anything. They walked down a hall and he opened one of the doors. Inside was a bed and wardrobe. That was it, no pictures, no books, nothing.

"You really live down here?" Hermione asked. Severus looked back to her.

"Not really, I just sleep here. I'm never down here very long," Severus said.

"I can tell," Hermione said.

"Would you care if I..." Hermione trailed off.

"Do with it what you wish, like I said, I'm never down here very long," Severus said and began to change. Hermione turned away instinctively.

Severus got into the bed and Hermione took off her hoody and jeans. She slept in her shirt and underwear most of the time. She crawled in to the bed and turned towards Severus but he was turned away from him. She tried to reach out for him but stopped halfway. She shook her head and turned away from him too. She pulled the sheets up to her chin and snuggled down for was probably going to be the most uncomfortable night she had ever spent.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione jumped in her sleep as the sound of someone groaning. She sat up and looked over to Severus, he was on his back with his face away from her. Hermione jumped when he suddenly flung his head to the other side and his breathing became ragged. He seemed like he was having a horrible nightmare. Hermione really didn't know what to do it was like he was having a panic attack. She reached out and grabbed the sides of his face. He was ice cold but sweating profusely.

"Oy, calm down!" She whispered. He continued to flail about and she held him tighter.

"Wake up! You're ok! It's just a dream!" She said. Severus jumped and opened his eyes. He calmed dramatically and tried to catch his breathe. He stared up into her eyes before his look turned to a glare and he grabbed her hands.

"Let go of me," He growled and sat up. Hermione fell back to her bum and glared at him. She grabbed her pillow and smacked him with it.

"I was just trying to help!" Severus grabbed the pillow and pulled it from her hands.

"Just don't touch me!" He growled. Hermione reached, grabbed his pillow, and smacked him again.

"Would you just calm down!" Hermione said. Severus threw the pillow in his hands at her and got to his feet. He walked to his wardrobe, put on a t-shirt and left the room. Hermione looked at the door and reached for her hoody. She put it on and followed him out the door. She stopped a few feet out the door and ran back in for her pants and shoes. She then ran back out and couldn't find Severus anywhere.

"Fine, you want to be an ass, be an ass." Hermione growled and went back to her dorms.

Hermione got back to her own bed and could only stare at the top of her canopy. She groaned and propped herself on her elbows.

"Damnit," She growled at herself and got back out of bed.

"Hermione? What's going on?" One of her dorm mates asked.

"Sorry, this is the last time I promise!" Hermione said and dashed back out the door.

She went back to the dungeons and came down to Snape's office. She stopped at the doorway. She found Severus standing at his fire place. He had one arm up on the mantle, his face hidden in the crook of his arm, he was leaning against the mantle, and had a glass of what Hermione assumed was fire whiskey.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Severus jerked and looked up at her. He glared at her and took another swig of the whiskey.

"I asked you a question, generally people would provide an answer," Hermione replied.

"Shut it," Severus growled.

"You shut it! I….just…..I want to help you believe it or not! You obviously had a dream that really bothered you. You're so exhausted that you didn't notice me come in. Talk about it, do something. I would find it pretty damn pathetic if the whole reason you've been an ass is because you aren't getting enough sleep!" Hermione said. Severus' glare was unyielding.

"Go to bed," He said. Hermione sat down in the chair beside the fire. She pulled her legs up to her chest and got comfortable.

"Careful not to get a crick in your neck," He replied and slung what was left to the whiskey into the fire causing it flare up as he walked away. Hermione sat up and watched him get his dark robes on and leave the office. She glared at the open door before getting up and going back downstairs to have that actually rather small bed all to herself.

* * *

Hermione awoke late the next morning. She was surprised to find the clock in the room read 11:30. She never slept that late. She looked around herself and saw it was fairly dark in the room. Hues of blue were dominant even through the door she had left open. There wasn't much light down there. Which would make is fairly easy to sleep. She got out of bed and the torches, which had been barely lit, flared and lit up the room.

"He said I could do what I wanted with it," Hermione said. The thought actually seemed rather fun.

* * *

Severus walked down into the dungeons and stopped when he entered his quarters. They were cleaned, not a speck of dust. The windows were cleaned allowing in much more light through the water on the other side. The shelves had books on them and bottles or other various things where there were not books.

There was a thick fuzzy carpet, Large almost Hagrid sized couch in front of the fireplace with two wingback chairs. He raised an eyebrow and walked to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway. There was a dresser across from his wardrobe, two chairs near each side of the bed with side tables and lamps.

Severus noticed that most of the furniture was dark stained wood. The entire place was in dark earth tones. Severus thought it easy on the eyes and relaxing. That and he was amazed that she got all that done in one day.

Severus looked up as the door to the bathroom opened. Hermione came out drying her hair with a towel.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"You did a lot," Severus said. Hermione nodded

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I won-" Severus was cut off.

"Won't be around very often, Yes. This is the basics I haven't gotten any of my things in here," She said and Severus nodded.

"Are you going to answer me or aren't you?" Hermione asked. Severus looked at her.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus told her. Hermione smiled. Severus turned towards the bed. She had even changed the bed. It was no longer the small canopy bed he stole from his students dormitories it was a huge sleigh bed.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" Hermione asked. Severus' head snapped back towards her.

"That is no one's business but my own!" He growled.

"Not even your wife?" Hermione replied, more to be a smart ass than anything. Severus grabbed her by the face.

"You are nothing but a child! It takes more than a silly little ring and a piece of parchment to be trusted like that, to be called a wife!" Severus said and let her go. Hermione took a step away from him. She just left the towel on her chair and headed for the door. She was scared and pissed off at the same time.

Severus watched her leave and then took off his robes. He draped them over the chair on his side of the bed. He unbuttoned his coats and it landed in the same place. After getting his white shirt unbuttoned he looked around the room again. He laid on the bed and sank into the soft mattress. He couldn't help himself as he drifted into and out of consciousness.

* * *

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm going to have to side with Snape on this one," Tonks said. Hermione gave her a shocked look. The two of them were eating lunch out on the grounds.

"Yes, he was a bit aggressive but that's Snape, You should be used to that part by now. The part I agree with is that there is so much more to it. You two don't really know each other and Snape's a very private man. How much do you know about him?" Tonks asked. Hermione went to answer but fell silent.

"Exactly, you expect him to share with you his nightmares when you've hated each other for the last six years? Hermione you are working too hard on having a relationship with this man when all you should be worrying about is getting in his pants" Tonks replied. Hermione choked on her sandwich.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"You have four months and counting to get knocked up, six months is going by faster than you think and all you've done is sleep in the same bed with him. I'm sure the awkward levels were off the charts but you have to get over it. I'd have already shagged his brains out by now," Tonks replied.

"Well pardon me! Just being around him is frustrating. He's so closed. I want to talk to him. The fact that I do know so little about him makes it even worse!" Hermione said. Tonks laughed.

"That is going to take a very long time," Tonks told her. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"How did you and Krum get to shagging if talking is so important to you?" Tonks asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Viktor was different, one he was closer to my age and…I don't know. We were both horny teenagers? I was just studying and he started kissing me and before I knew it we were having sex on the table. How we didn't get caught I don't know" Hermione said.

"Well try that with Snape, same concept," Tonks said.

"It just seems like there's something more in the way," Hermione replied.

"Aye…a lot of buttons," Tonks replied. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Just to keep you safe, to make sure that they could in no way make you leave or have you're magic stripped from you…and for shits and giggles too I guess…I will make you so hot for him that sex will no longer be an issue," Tonks said. Hermione laughed.

"Thank you for caring about my well being so much, but your plan has a flaw," Hermione said. Tonks raised an eyebrow at her.

"And that would be?" Tonks asked.

"How about making Snape hot for me?" Hermione asked. Tonks laughed.

"Hermione, you are a very attractive 17 year old school girl, uniform and all. His dick is going to jump out of his pants and say 'Oy' whether he wants it to or not," Tonks said. Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Am I embarrassing you?" Tonks asked.

"If there's anything I will learn from you it's how to talk dirty," Hermione said.

"That can get him horny too but I really don't know how Snape rolls," Tonks smiled. Hermione shook her head.

"When do you see him again?" Tonks asked.

"Well I spend the night again on the next Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione said.

"That's a month away, that's three months! Married couples who actually love each other can take years to conceive and you've got three bloody months!" Tonks said.

"What? Should I just go down there throw him down and say 'shag me I'm yours!'" Hermione replied. Tonks nodded.

"If it gets the job done," Tonks said. They were quiet for a few moments, Tonks giggling to herself, Hermione still blushing.

"Alright then, how do I find him more attractive?" Hermione asked. Tonk grinned.

"It's about time you asked," Tonks said. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Call out something about him and feature other than his nose and hair," Tonks said. Hermione thought for a minute.

"His hands," Hermione said. Tonks smiled.

"Why his hands?" Tonks asked.

"Well he uses his hands a lot for potions, he's graceful. I'll give him that I guess," Hermione said.

"What else about them?" Tonks asked.

"They are sleek, long..." Hermione said, not very sure where this conversation was leading.

"Now imagine those hands moving all over your body!" Tonks said. Hermione looked at her.

"That's enough!" Hermione replied. Tonks laughed.

"Already?" Tonks asked.

"NO! Not that! You're so perverted!" Hermione replied.

"Well then think of what kind of body he must have, there are exactly 10 sets of stairs between the dungeons and the great hall and he's there for every meal, every study hall session, and how often does he go all the way up to Albus' office? He does the rounds at night and he always walks so bloody fast! He's got to have a nice body after doing all that day in and day out." Tonks replied. Hermione just continued to give her the same look.

"Oh come on! I have never spent this much time thinking about batty ol' Snape! No one has! Throw me a bloomin' bone here!" Tonk said. Hermione shook her head and laughed.

"I don't want to think of him like that," Hermione said. Tonks took her hands.

"You have to," She said in all seriousness.

"Hermione, no one can help you, you have to save yourself," Tonk said to her. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks for trying Tonks," Hermione said. Tonks smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see what I can do, but now I have to go see Harry. He said something about helping him with an assignment," Hermione said. Tonks nodded and helped her pick everything up.

* * *

"So how was your night with Snape?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up from her book.

"Nothing happened, I have never had a more uncomfortable night in my life," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"I think it would have been the same for me, though I think he would have taken the opportunity to kill me in my sleep," Harry said. Hermione laughed. Hermione was quiet for a minute.

"Do you know anything about him?" Hermione asked. Harry looked back at her from his paper.

"Like his past or something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Well my dad and Sirius bullied him when they were in school," Harry told her. She knew it was a soft spot for Harry to think about. He was always told his father and his friends were good men, and then that memory in the pensieve prove all that to be wrong.

"Your dad and Sirius were good men Harry. You can't hold what they did in school against them. Once they graduated they matured and besides a couple of bullies doesn't justify being an ass for the rest of your life," Hermione told him.

"Could we say the same if it were Malfoy? Could we call him a good man if he became our friend?" Harry asked. Hermione thought for a minute.

"Yes," Hermione told him. Harry smiled at her and thought for a minute.

"He was abused, his parents would scream at him and hit him," Harry said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, Snape. When I got into his head I distinctly remember someone back handing a small child, I am assuming was Snape and then the same child hiding in his room and the parents screaming at each other," Harry said. Hermione's look became concerned.

"Then all these years as a spy couldn't have been kind to him," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"How can someone who has been abused all their lives have any room left in their heart for love?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her.

"You want him to love you? I thought the object of all this was to stall until the law gets revoked," Harry said.

"No, I guess I don't need him to love me, but what about our child? I mean Tonks is right these six months are going by way too fast considering how often I see him. I'm going to have to be pregnant before this law gets taken away. For the rest of the wizarding world the law hasn't even started to go into effect yet," Hermione replied. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I were prepared to kill Voldemort right now and then his grip on the ministry would no longer exist," Harry said.

"And I wish none of this had ever happened," Hermione said and got up.

"I'm sorry Harry, good night," Hermione said as she tried to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good night," Harry said as she ran up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked out the window she was sitting in. A cold breeze was flying through the tower. It was the Friday before the Hogsmeade weekend. Potions class was uneventful to say the least. Harry was getting very quiet. He wasn't talking as much. Hermione had to work hard to get him to have a decent conversation. Everything had become so dark. 'Ron I miss you so much' Hermione thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel everything wouldn't be so sad, if nothing else she would have someone to argue with that didn't scare her.

"What's got you brooding so darkly?" A voice asked. Hermione looked up from her thoughts to see Ginny had joined her in the window sill.

"This weekend," Hermione said.

"You've got to spend it with Snape...," Ginny trailed off. Hermione nodded.

"I really don't know what to tell you, I've never been good with advice," Ginny told her. Hermione smiled at her.

"Thanks for the thought," Hermione sighed. Ginny smiled but it faded.

"Good luck," Ginny said and got down. She left the common room and Hermione shut the window. She got down as well and went to roam the castle. She had to wait for all the students to leave to sneak down to the dungeons.

Hermione was actually rather glad Albus decided to keep the identity of her husband a secret. She could only imagine what kind of bullshit she would have had to of put up with being Mrs. Snape. All the girls in her dorm were still trying to get it out of her who her he was and if he had any brothers.

That was another thing that bothered Hermione. She didn't know if he had brothers, she didn't know anything about him. She tried in the library, in the teacher's records, and even the hospital ward. She got nowhere.

Poppy, whom had yet to be told Hermione and Snape were married, was outraged she even asked. All she found were grades and a hire date. She had the distinct feeling that the brunt of Severus' information was hidden. With Severus or Albus she didn't know.

Hermione let herself in down stairs and set her bag on the couch and sprawled across it. She loved that big couch but not what she found when she laid across it. It was already getting covered in dust. 'What the hell does he do with his time?' She asked herself. She jumped when she heard the door open and saw Severus come in. He said nothing to her and went to his bedroom. He returned dressed as a death eater.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be back late," He spoke and left. Hermione groaned and fell back against the couch.

"What the hell!" Hermione said.

"I just want this to be done with!" Hermione spoke to herself.

Hermione didn't feel like going all the way back to Gryfindor tower so she unpacked her bag. She was slowly bringing more and more of her things down there. When she entered the bedroom she raised an eyebrow. Nothing had been moved or rearranged. The towel was still on her chair. Hermione picked up the towel and returned it to the bathroom. 'Are the house elves scared of him as well?' Hermione thought as she returned to the bedroom.

Hermione got everything put away and took a book from her bag. She went out into the living room, pulled a giant pillow from the couch, and got comfortable in front of the fireplace. She opened her book and began to read well into the night. She summoned a house elf for dinner and found out they didn't come clean up on Severus' request. This left her wondering about her husband, like everything else about him did. Did he like solitude? If he did then why weren't his quarters more lavishly furnished? It was his place to be alone yet had been all but abandoned. Perhaps it was the opposite. Maybe he didn't like spending time by himself. That would explain why he's never down there. And if he doesn't like being alone then why is he mean? Shouldn't he yearn for and welcome companionship?

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts as the door opened. She looked up to see Severus come in whilst removing his mask. He stared at her for a minute before looking away and walking to the bedroom. Hermione book marked her page and got up to follow him.

"Is everything all right?" She asked as she came into the room behind him. Severus looked up at her as she placed her nearly finished book on her night stand. He didn't answer. He just began to get undressed. Hermione was already in a set of pajamas; she just slid the pants off and got into bed

Hermione got in under the covers and waited for Severus to get into bed. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed without looking at her. The lights turned out and Hermione took a deep breath before turning to him. 'Just do it' She told herself and scooted closer to him. Hermione leaned forward and kissed his jaw just under his ear. He tensed but didn't do anything. Her kisses trailed down his neck and she noticed his mouth had dropped open. She reached out a hand and ran it over his chest before it traveled down his abs and slipped under the hem of his boxers. He drew in a breath and looked at her. Hermione's fingers teased him and she felt his hand touch her thigh. His hand traveled up as Hermione bit at his jaw.

In one swift movement He turned over and had her on her back. Hermione looked up at him and reached her hands up to his chest and around his neck. Severus let her kiss him as he pulled off her underwear and spread apart her legs. He gripped her thighs and Hermione bit her lip as he plunged into her. He began to thrust back and forth within her. Hermione's legs hiked up over his hips and he gripped her hips rather tightly. It seemed like he was holding himself back from something.

Hermione's mouth opened as pleasure began to build. She began to breathe harder as he continued. He gave her one last great thrust and that was it. He remained inside her for a moment before slipping out and getting off of her. Hermione watched as he got out of the bed and headed for the door, leaving her yearning for that which had been so close. She cried out as she elbowed the mattress. She rolled to her side frustrated in more ways than one.

"That was awkward," She replied and threw her head back into her pillow. She never really knew how to 'do it herself'. It always felt incomplete. She shoved his pillowed off the bed and sprawled across the middle of the bed. She got as comfortable as she could get and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

"It was horrible. I can't remember any details it happened so fast. He got done and left! Then he never came back," Hermione said. Ginny shrugged.

"Maybe he was a virgin and didn't know what he was doing," She offered with a hint of a laugh. Hermione shook her head.

"No, the way he was moving, he's no virgin. He's just….Snape!" Hermione said the last part in a whisper. The two of them were seated in the common room, it was Sunday night. Hermione got up that morning and left. She hadn't seen Severus since.

"Hermione I really don't know and all the talk of Snape and sex is making me queasy," Ginny replied. Hermione shushed her and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to talk to someone," Hermione said. Ginny didn't really respond. They sat quiet and Hermione was beginning to feel awkward. 'I should have just written to Tonks' Hermione thought. Ginny, yes she was a friend, but she and Hermione had never really talked very much. She was just Ron's little sister.

"Have you asked him what he likes in bed?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked to her, her thoughts interrupted.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Ask him how he likes to shag and then see if that works. That's the way it went between me and Harry. Four tries and they were all weird so finally I ask him what he liked in the sack and it just got better from there…..at least until recently anyway" Ginny replied.

"What has gotten into him?" Hermione asked. Ginny shrugged.

"It's so hard getting him to talk. I'll try again tomorrow in class. As for the other…Getting him to talk will be just as tough," Hermione said.

"Is he embarrassed by sex?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It seems every time we talk it does not end well," Hermione replied. Ginny nodded and gathered her books.

"Would love to hear more, but school is tomorrow. Good night Hermione," Ginny said and headed for the dorms.

"Good night Ginny," Hermione said to her.

* * *

Hermione watched the clock impatiently, Her Monday had crawled by. She hadn't heard a word any of her professors had said all day. Her thoughts were on what Ginny had said. When the professor finally excused them Hermione headed straight for the dungeons. She was done for the day and hoped he was too. When she got down to the dungeons she found Severus was ending a class. She waited at the door until all the students left.

She walked in and looked at him. He looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" Severus asked as he began to write across someone's paper

"You have any plans between now and dinner?" Hermione asked. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do not," Severus said. Hermione walked over to his desk and looked up in the desk.

"Then I have a question," Hermione said.

"Which is?" He asked.

"What do you like in bed?" Hermione asked. Severus' quill jerked and he looked up at her.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"What do you like in bed? Saturday was awkward and I don't think either one of us enjoyed that. I had to start it and you felt like you were trying to hold something back. I want to make it as pleasurable as possible, so we can get this over with. I'm hoping it will get easier…now, what do you like in bed?" Hermione asked. Severus set his quill down and took a breath.

"Do you really want to know?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded. Severus leaned forward and reached out to her. Hermione let him drag the tips of his fingers across her cheek and cup her face. His hand continued up and then he grabbed a hand full of her hair. He then jerked her face close to his, causing her to gasp in surprise. Severus kissed her deeply. He began to kiss and bite at her lips, then traveled to her jaw and then to her neck. He grabbed her arms and aggressively pulled her up and across the desk. He pulled her into his lap and tightly gripped her thighs. Hermione really didn't know what to do.

"I prefer things a little rougher than most that and I find fear…exciting," He whispered in her ear. Hermione froze, his voice sent goose bumps across her skin. He then dragged his nails down her thighs leaving red streaks behind. His hands slid up her hips and under her skirt. Hermione's breaths became nervous but she wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus bit at her breasts through her shirt and he hiked up her skirt. He un-tucked her shirt and his hands traveled to her breasts while his mouth traveled back to her neck. He grabbed her breasts, getting fistfuls of fabric. He yanked hard in opposite directions. Hermione jumped and the buttons to her shirt popped off with ease.

Severus smirked at her and reached around to unhook her bra. After he did that Hermione reached her arms in her sleeves and removed the bra without taking her shirt off. Severus took the bra and tossed it aside. He then took on of her nipples into his mouth and reached his hands up under her shirt. He dug his nails into the flesh of her back. Hermione arched her back and cringed a little. It stung but it wasn't all that bad. She began to unbutton his coat, got half way down, and started on his under shirt.

Once his chest was exposed she ran her hands over his skin. She was really getting into this and Severus stopping toying with her breasts and began to kiss her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer against his.

They both were distracted, however, by someone walking through the classroom door. They both looked up and Hermione froze at who she saw. Albus was standing in the door way with a shocked expression on his face.

"I take it, this is a bad time," Albus replied. Hermione quickly let go of Severus, wrapped her shirt around herself and got to her feet.

"Dear Merlin," She groaned as she ran to the office. Severus looked up to Albus.

"You really should have locked the door," Albus remarked. Severus nodded and began to re-button his under shirt. Albus slowly made his way closer to Severus.

"So you and Miss Granger…uhm…," Albus really didn't know how to express exactly what he was feeling.

"Oh come off it Albus," Severus snapped making Albus look up at him. Severus got to his feet.

"You may be gay as a picnic basket, but you're not stupid. What? Was she supposed to climb on top of herself and get pregnant?" Severus asked. He got a few more buttons and looked up as Albus.

"And its MRS. Snape if you don't recall," He replied. Albus shook his head.

"No, Severus you have every right to be doing with her what you wish. So are the privileges of marriage, It just…." Albus trailed off. Severus stopped in his attempt to get dressed.

"It made it stick out more prominently in my mind of what he are putting her through. Any other occasion you would have been fired on the spot. The two of you shouldn't be allowed to be a couple, but now you are forced to be one," Albus replied, Severus could feel the tension rising in his voice.

"What do you want Albus?" Severus asked, he was getting frustrated as well.

"I was just checking in about the meeting," Albus told him.

"I didn't get much other than he wants me and her in particular to be together. I don't know if he is going through some elaborate and twisted match making phase or what. The fact that she is Potters friend is in all honesty, coincidental," Severus said.

"Very well, there has to be something. I will continue to search for what I can," Albus said. Severus nodded. Severus watched Albus leave before heading to his quarters. He had unfinished business to take care of.

Severus got both shirts completely unbuttoned and found Hermione on the couch, shirt still tightly wrapped around her. She was spacing out, watching the fire. He came up from behind her and reached a hand around her throat. Hermione jumped and looked up to him. That hand then went down her shirt and she dropped her arms. His hand slid over her soft breasts, down her stomach, and under the hem of her skirt. His other hand wrapped around her throat and Severus smirked as she tensed. The hand lingered for a moment, taking in her fear then trailed down her chest, pausing at her nipples which be gently grazed with the tip of his finger nail. The hand down her skirt, found its way in her underwear.

He reached down and slipped two fingers inside her. Hermione spread her legs and took more ragged breaths as he played with her. Severus leaned his head down and began to suck and bite at her neck. He continued to tease her until the throbbing tightness in his pants got too painful to bare. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up over the back of the couch. He pulled her to the floor and crawled over top of her, his cloak cascading around them. He began to roughly kiss her again as he unbuttoned his pants.

Hermione bit her lip as he entered her. His hands found hers and enter twined their fingers. He held her hands above her head and began to thrust his hips into hers. They moved together and Hermione began to arch her back. Severus could feel her constricting around him and continued. The pleasure built for both of them and with another thrust Hermione's back arched dramatically and Severus soon followed her to ecstasy.

Severus waited for a moment before getting off of her and letting her up. Hermione rolled to her side, panting, each movement sent more teasing ripples of pleasure throughout her body. They both got to their feet and Hermione jumped Severus grabbed a handful of her hair.

"You're not done yet," He whispered into her ear. Hermione looked at him as he pulled her arms behind her back and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Wake up!" Severus yelled. Hermione jumped and cringed. She couldn't believe it, she was sore. She looked up to Severus with a glare.

"School starts in thirty minutes," Severus told her. He had just gotten out of the shower. He walked to his wardrobe and began to get dressed. Hermione laid in bed for a minute before what he said sunk in.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione leapt from the bed and ran about the room in search of her clothes.

"Where's my underwear?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room.

"They are where ever you left them," Severus said. Hermione glared at him.

"You're the one that took them off of me!" Hermione replied.

"Then perhaps the living room," Severus replied.

"You broke off all my buttons!" Hermione said as she found her shirt.

"So wear your sweater," Severus replied. Hermione rolled her eyes and ran out to the living room. She looked around and couldn't find anything. She went up to the class room and found her bra and book bag. She came back to take a quick shower.

"I can't find my underwear!" She said to him, he was nearly dressed.

"Then go without," Severus replied.

"I'm wearing a skirt!" Hermione protested.

"Then keep your legs closed," Severus replied as he finished buttoning his shirt. He pulled on his cloak and headed out the door. She went into the bathroom, took an extremely quick shower and ran to her first class.

* * *

Tonks seemed to be having trouble breathing as she laughed her ass off. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and watched Tonks.

"Well, I'm glad this amuses you!" Hermione replied. Tonks had come out to the castle and was once again eating lunch with Hermione.

"I'm sorry but I would have died if Albus walked in on me and saw me topless," Tonks replied. Hermione continued to blush.

"I damn near did!" Hermione replied.

"Ok…ha ha ha…" Tonks covered her face to laugh.

"Sorry, interruptions aside, how was it?" Tonks asked.

"….Exhausting…." Hermione said. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"No orgasm?" Tonks asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No there was…but he's…," Hermione trailed off.

"Tiny?" Tonks asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No he's not small…at all actually… Well I guess I can show you," Hermione said lifted her shirt. She turned from Tonks. Tonks gasped when she saw about twenty scratches going down her back.

"Holy shit!" Tonks replied and noticed there were some going gown her thighs as well.

"He plays a little rough," Tonks replied.

"A little rough? He kept holding my throat, he says fear is exciting," Hermione replied. Tonks nodded as Hermione put her shirt back down.

"Well next time you two get together, see if he like pain. It's not a far fetch from fear, scratch back," Tonks said.

"Just for your entertainment?" Hermione asked.

"Any other reason pops to mind?" Tonks asked.

"Not really," Hermione said. Tonks nodded.

"Then yes, for my entertainment. However if he straps on the leather thong don't tell me, I'll die from laughter," Tonks replied and Hermione shook her head. Hermione glanced at her watch and began to gather her things.

"I have to get to class," Hermione said. Tonks nodded as she finished eating.

"I have to get back to the ministry too, I just came to check in with Albus," Tonks said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Order business you know I can't tell you," Tonks said. Hermione nodded.

"You've only got a few more months until you and Harry are members," Tonks replied. Hermione smiled at her.

"See you later Tonks," Hermione said and she left.

* * *

"Where were you last night and this morning?" Harry asked Hermione as she sat down at the table for dinner.

"I made some head way with Snape," Hermione whispered to him.

"Well, that's good I guess," Harry said. Hermione hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You really don't have to worry about me Harry. I can handle him," Hermione said. Harry looked down at her and nodded.

"What's going on with you?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at his food and shrugged. Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"Harry, you haven't been yourself," Hermione said. Harry picked at his food.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"It's ok…..How's Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"It's ok I guess," Harry answered her.

"When's you're next practice?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her.

"Tomorrow after classes," He answered. Hermione nodded.

"Would you care if I came to watch?" She asked. Harry smiled at her.

"I'd like that," Harry said and took a bite. Hermione thought that was it, he was lonely. Hermione turned to her food and began to eat.

* * *

Hermione worked on her homework as Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team practiced. The only two players she knew were Harry and Ginny. All the old players had graduated and they pretty much had to try out a new team. Hermione glanced up as a bludger whizzed by. She looked back to her paper and didn't notice the person walk down the steps next to her.

"You must find a dress," A voice said. Hermione jumped and cried out, grabbing her book to her chest.

"Bloody hell! You could have coughed, said 'excuse me' something!" She snapped at him. Severus didn't respond. Hermione put down her book and looked back up again.

"A dress for what?" Hermione asked.

"The Malfoy's black tie Christmas party," He said. Hermione nodded

"Color preference?" Hermione asked. They had almost two months to go until Christmas.

"No," Severus said and turned away from her.

"You want to sit with me for a while?" Hermione asked him.

"No," Severus said and walked back up the steps. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on her homework.

"Hermione, everything ok?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up, he was floating a few feet from the tower.

"You know what sometimes, I just want to run up to that man and hug him….just to piss him off," Hermione replied. Harry laughed and shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione fell onto the mattress on her stomach. Her skin was grazed with sweat and she panted beneath Severus. He ran his hands up her legs and back. He massaged her neck for a moment before dragging his nails down her back again. He gripped her hips and pulled her into his lap. He slipped back inside her to finish what she had started. He rocked his hips into hers and quickly reached his climax. Hermione soon followed him.

Severus got off of her and headed for the bathroom. Hermione rolled her to her side and watched him go. She got up and followed him. He went to the shower and turned it on. Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He jumped and slung her arms off of him.

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked.

"You pregnant yet?" He asked.

"We've only been having sex for three days," Hermione replied.

"You haven't been taking fertility potions?" Severus replied, reaching a hand out to feel the water.

"It's just as easy for you to be taking them!" Hermione growled and turned away from him. Hermione slammed the door to the restroom shut as she went to the bedroom. Hermione got dressed and went upstairs to her next class. She had come to Severus for her free period.

"He is such a git," Hermione said as she found Harry waiting outside the History class room.

"I'm sorry," Harry smiled at her as Hermione sat next to him.

"You're bleeding, Did he hurt you?" Harry asked, noticing some blood on the back of her shirt.

"It's just a few scratches, don't worry about it," Hermione said and took a deep breathe to calm down.

"So how was your day?" Hermione asked.

"It's just another day," Harry said.

"You're not spending all this time by yourself are you?" Hermione asked.

"Well...I...can't stand being in anyone's company. It's..." Harry couldn't explain himself.

"Like if you are having fun you're betraying him?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Harry you know Ron wouldn't want you to live like this," Hermione said.

"He wouldn't want you to live the way you are either," Harry told her. Hermione hugged him

"Don't get lost in this Harry, You still have to kill Voldemort," Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Come on, class is starting" Hermione said and took his hand.

* * *

Time passed and Harry was opening up slightly around Hermione and Ginny. He became very protective of both the girls, spending most of his time with them. Hermione snuck into the dungeons during her free periods and sometimes on the weekends. The weekend visits were getting few and far between, it was getting hard to get out. The girls in her dorms were asking her too many questions. Everything else was pretty uneventful. The school year passed as it always had. She had to admit things did seem empty without Ron.

* * *

Hermione awoke early in her dorm. She had been awakened by her stomach doing flip flops. She dashed for the lavatory and lost what was left of her dinner from the night before. She sat at the toilet feeling thoroughly sick. She remained there until the rest of her dorm awoke. Lavender came into the bathroom and looked at her.

"You feeling alright?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said. Lavender raised an eyebrow.

"You've been doing this for a week, You need to go see Madame Pomfrey," Lavender said. Hermione nodded as Lavender left the room. Hermione got up when her stomach settled. She got dressed.

"On the off chance that he even notices, tell the greasy bat I went to see Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said to Lavender as she walked out the door. She and Lavender had potions together first thing that morning.

* * *

"Miss Granger, I really thought you were above all this," Madame Pomfrey said in a condescending tone.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"You're pregnant," Poppy snapped. Hermione glared at her.

"Would you like me to abort it? One spell and its gone," Poppy replied.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione said and protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Miss Granger, don't throw your life away. Sure you made the mistake of having unprotected sex but it can be fixed. You're such a smart witch, you can go so far, don't let a baby weigh you down," Poppy said. Hermione held up her left hand.

"I'm part of that ridiculous marriage law, I can't do anything about it," Hermione said.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't realize...I'll write up the report you'll need to turn into the ministry," Poppy said. Hermione could hear her mumbling something about 'such a shame'. Hermione could only roll her eyes. She then began to think about being pregnant. 'A baby' She thought. 'My baby...and Snape's,' Hermione thought. She began think about what the kid would look like. Possibly raven haired, tall, look just like his father, sharp features, graceful.

"Miss Granger," Hermione was brought back to attention by Madame Pomfrey.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"That's alright, now here are the papers you have to take to the ministry. Best time would be the next Hogsmeade weekend, You have to bring it in, in person." Poppy said. Hermione nodded.

"So...who's you're husband?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"For medical history, for the baby," Poppy said. Hermione nodded.

"You can't tell anyone," Hermione said.

"It is now doctor-patient confidentiality," Poppy said.

"Snape," Hermione said. Poppy blinked at her.

"Really?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to need a minute," Poppy said. Hermione laughed.

"Well, now I know why you wanted to see his folder," Poppy said.

"Yes, I know nothing about him. He's so cold and distant," Hermione said. Poppy looked up at her.

"There's a good reason for that, Honey. He's been wounded since birth," Poppy told her. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Poppy got up and went to her cabinet. She returned with a folder. She handed it to Hermione.

"He's been abused all his life," Poppy said as Hermione began looking through the pictures in the records.

"Who could do this to a child?" Hermione asked as she stared at a picture of a black haired boy with a black eye, busted lip, and a hand shaped bruise around his throat.

"His father, a bastard of a muggle, every start of term he came back with fresh injuries," Poppy said.

"What about his mother, why couldn't she stop him?" Hermione asked.

"You've never seen someone in an abusive relationship have you?" Poppy asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Once they realize they are in one, it's too late. They are brainwashed and the abuser has them believing they deserve every hit. It takes a lot of strength to get away. It's harder than it sounds. Then being a child caught in that situation, Hogwarts is the safest place to be," Poppy said.

"Sounds like Harry," Hermione said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is lucky, after enduring similar abuse, though on a smaller scale, he found strength at Hogwarts. Severus just found more abuse. He was bullied and pushed around when he got here. He was the classic abuse case, introverted, never let anyone close, always had a nose in his books. I guess that's what made him such an easy target, then once he discovered the dark arts..." Poppy trailed off. Hermione set the file down, she couldn't looked at it anymore.

"Is his father still alive?" Hermione asked.

"No, thank Merlin, gone about twenty years now," Poppy said. Hermione nodded.

"He's still being abused. He's in the most danger of any of us. He risks his life every time his arm burns. One of these times he might not come back and he gets nothing in return. He's hated and ridiculed...His entire life has shown him nothing but pain...it's as if no one cares." Hermione said. Poppy reached a hand out to her shoulder. Hermione got up and left. She went to the library. She couldn't imagine someone going through all of that.

Hermione froze in her thoughts. 'What if...he becomes an abuser?' She thought. The idea coldly crept up her spine.

"I won't let him, He'll have to kill me to hit this baby," Hermione said as she began to pace. A million thoughts raced through her head as she paced.

"I have to talk to him...I can't, he'll just clam up on me again," Hermione said.

"How do I get him...so much to deal with...can he ever love...does he even know what it is? What it feels like?" Hermione asked herself.

"Finally gone crazy or just reciting a love poem?" A snide voice asked. Hermione turned around to find Draco Malfoy in the process of pulling a book of the shelf.

"Oh bugger off Malfoy," Hermione snapped and went to walk around him. He grabbed her arm tightly as she passed.

"He can't you know, he shut himself out to the world a long time ago. You're just breeding stock," Malfoy whispered to her.

"And what is he? A prize bull?" Hermione asked.

"Something like that," Draco said and walked away, book in hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the library as well. She had to go back to her dorms and get ready for school.

* * *

Hermione walked into the potions classroom, it was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas.

"I am going out to find that dress, do you want to come?" Hermione asked.

"You haven't found one yet?" Severus asked. Hermione glared at him.

"No, I've been a little busy with something called school. Hogsmeade doesn't have a dress shop anyway," Hermione replied. She pulled her coat on as they talked.

"You couldn't have made one?" Severus asked. Hermione turned to him.

"I do not have a domesticated bone in my body, I never took sewing lessons. That and my creativity isn't exactly the greatest either. You could have just as easily picked one up for me on your last little trip," Hermione replied. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"I do have a spot of good news though," Hermione said with a smirk. She could actually say she was excited about it.

"Which is?" Severus asked. Hermione held up the papers Poppy had given her.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"It's about time," Severus replied. Hermione's grin drooped and she let her arm fall.

"I'm loving the excitement! Do you want to go or not?" Hermione asked. Severus shook his head, his gaze still had yet to look up from his papers. Hermione walked over to him and pushed his glasses back up. He looked up at her and took a deep breathe. He looked back at the paper and Hermione leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. He jumped and got to his feet.

"What?" Hermione asked. Severus said nothing and turned from her.

"Will you never talk with me?' Hermione asked, grabbing his hand.

"Why won't you just leave me the hell alone!?" Severus snarled at her and before either one of them realized what happened, Severus flung out his hand and, with a loud smack, back handed her across the cheek. Hermione was thrown to the side against the book shelf. She grabbed her stinging face and looked back at him.

"You want me to leave you alone, NO PROBLEM!" She screamed at him and headed for the door. Her outburst only seemed to piss him off more. He came up to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"You want to say that again?" Severus growled as he pulled back his fist. Hermione began to shake and she began to cry. She tried to think quickly as he was cutting off her air way.

"You're not your father!" Hermione managed, he was cutting off her air and she was very scared. He paused and looked at her.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"You're not your father," Hermione said. Severus' eyes grew wide as he looked at her. His grip loosened enough for Hermione to talk better.

"I know what he did to you, but you're better than him. Don't let him control you. You buried him twenty years ago. Why can't you just let him die?" Hermione said.

"You are carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and I just want to help," She added. Severus looked away from her and just listened to her.

"You're going to be a father, don't pass this on," Hermione said. Severus looked at her cheek. It was beginning to swell and bruise. Something seemed to calm him dramatically. He watched as tears fell from her eyes.

Severus suddenly felt so sick with himself. He had hit her once and had, had every intention of hitting her again. His hands began to shake as he let go of her. He brought his hands up to cover his face and tried to catch his breath.

He jumped when he felt Hermione wrap her arms around his torso. He looked down at her and suddenly became so angry again. He grabbed her arms tightly and jerked her off of him.

"Does it hurt or something?" Hermione asked him. He calmed again.

"What?" He asked.

"Every time I try to show you affection you become aggressive, does it hurt for people to touch you?" Hermione asked. Severus tried to answer but he didn't really have an answer.

"Let go, please," He heard her whimper. He snapped back to reality and quickly let go of her. He ran his hand through his hair and gripped it tightly. He turned for the door but was stopped again by Hermione grabbing his hand.

"Can't you see I have to get away from you? This is why I don't have relationships, this is why I don't get involved, because people get hurt around me," Severus growled at her.

"Don't run away from this. I can handle a few bruises if it will help you," Hermione told him.

"Please, just..." Hermione reached a hand to his face. His own hand snapped through the air and gripped her forearm. Hermione brushed her fingers over his cheek and cupping his face.

"I'm not hurting you," Hermione said, trying not to show the pain she was feeling. The pressure on her arm felt like it would break a bone and his fingers nails were digging into her flesh. His breath was sporadic as he let her touch him. She reached up her other hand and held his face.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione asked. Each time her fingers touched his skin he jumped. His grip on her arm relaxed but he still held her. Hermione's hand went down his neck and down his chest. She then wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He let her arm go and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't change overnight," He told her.

"That's ok," Hermione said to him.

"Is it? Look at what I've done to you," Severus said, looked at her cheek, the bruises on her neck, and the new ones on her arm.

"I'm looking at what he did to you. I can get these fixed very easily. I'm pregnant so we don't have to worry about that anymore now we have time to worry about you," Hermione said to him.

"No one ever worries about me...I don't deserve this," He spoke. He seemed almost in a daze. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Severus just starred at her in shock. She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back. His hands trailed to her ass and he grabbed it and picked her up. He set her on the desk and they continued to kiss. Severus began to un-tuck her shirt. Hermione let him do as he wished. Soon both of them were missing their clothes. Hermione made sure the door was shut and locked before discarding her wand.

Severus began to scratch at her body. Hermione knew this wasn't threatening at all and so she began to claw at him as well. She held his face and dug her nails into his cheek bone as he slipped inside her. He gripped her hips tightly and began to thrust into her. He felt her nails and savored it. He then jerked his head to the side forcing her nails to cut through his skin. She gasped and jumped causing the gashes to go down his neck as well as his cheek.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He didn't answer her, he just continued.

Their bodies became entwined; a light layer of sweat grazed their skin. She moaned as he pleasured her.

"Severus" She spoke. His mouth, otherwise preoccupied with biting her neck, gave no reply. She dug her nails into his back and pressed her body into his. His own nails were leaving bruises on her hips and bleeding welts down her back.

She gasped and drug her nails down his back and she neared her climax. A thrust later she arched her back and cried out. Her body against the wall, her legs wrapped tighter around his body.

Hermione panted before him and he released her hips. She leaned her head up and began to kiss him. Severus began to kiss her back. Hermione ran her hands up her husband's bare chest, up his neck, and through his hair. He pulled her off the desk he had placed her on and continued to kiss her. Hermione got to her feet and had to stand on her tip toes. He laughed in her mouth and gladly let his hands slide down to her back to caress her ass.

Hermione stopped kissing him and pulled him towards the bedroom and away from the classroom. Severus fell asleep with Hermione lying up against his side. She was looking down at her wedding rings, thinking back to the start of everything. How quickly she had gotten used to the sex and how much it was taking to get used to the person. `Well that was a day well wasted' Hermione's last thoughts ran through her head as she fell asleep

* * *

The next morning Hermione sat up in bed. She got out of bed, dashed for the bathroom. Severus rolled over and watched her. He raised an eyebrow when he heard her throwing up.

"I forgot to ask Madame Pomfrey for something for this morning sickness," Hermione groaned as her stomach churned again. Severus got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"There isn't anything for it," Severus answered as he came into the bathroom. Hermione looked up at him.

"You can't take any potions while you're pregnant," He told her. Hermione groaned and got to her feet. She went to the sink. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. Her cheek was black and blue, she had a hand shaped bruise across her neck, and it was the same story on her forearm, hips and down her back. The ones on the hips she didn't mind, she actually kind of felt like she should take pride in the wounds she earned during sex.

Severus reached forward and turned her towards him. He looked her over and couldn't say anything. He turned away from her and went back to the bedroom. Hermione sighed and got in the shower.

Hermione came back out to the bedroom and saw Severus was still lying across the bed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Severus asked. Hermione turned to him and grimaced.

"You should get some salve on that," Hermione said when she saw the scratches down his face.

"I'm fine," Severus told her. Hermione nodded and turned from him to get dressed.

"I am going with Tonks to report my pregnancy to the ministry. Though I am going to swing by Madame Pomfreys to get healed up," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry about that," He spoke quietly.

"It's alright," Hermione told him.

"Don't go to Madame Pomfrey," Severus said as Hermione pulled on her bra.

"I won't tell her you hit me," Hermione said as she then pulled on her underwear.

"It's not that, I can handle everyone thinking I'm a monster, they already do. I don't want you to heal your wounds because I want the death eaters at the ministry to see. If Lucius is there even better. Voldemort needs to think I am torturing you, make him think Harry has something to get angry over." Severus told her as he sat up.

"You've obviously studied my past and I just...no one ever touches me with affection. Albus never even pats my shoulder, I've avoided relationships because I on some level always knew I would hurt them like I hurt you, my parents...well you know about them. It's just going to take a lot of getting used to," Severus told her. Hermione came around the bed and sat next to him.

"I'm not expecting you to become a nice guy. I don't expect you to be willing to cuddle with me in public or even talk civilly to me when there are others around. I don't even care if you love me, I just want you to be able to restrain yourself by time this baby gets here. You can hit me all you want but if you hit this child..." Hermione couldn't bring herself to finish that thought. Severus wasn't looking at her.

"No one needs to know anything about what we do behind closed doors. I have every intention of being snide and snappy towards you in public. I'll even be like that even when we aren't in public I like the arguments. I think I like being a smart ass." Hermione smiled. Severus nodded and seemed to space out.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione asked. Severus looked to her.

"You still don't trust me like that...one step at a time I guess. I'll be grateful when I can hug you and you don't flinch," Hermione said and got back up and finished dressing.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Severus asked her.

"You need it. Maybe it's a woman thing, maybe it's a Gryfindor thing, maybe it's because you're my husband and I feel this need to take care of you. Whatever the reason even you have to admit you need it," Hermione said. Severus really didn't know what to say.

"Now, I am going out to lunch with Tonks, showing off my injuries to the sick prats that need to be locked away, and reporting my pregnancy. Do you want to come?" Hermione asked as she walked back to her dresser and found a pair of pants. Severus thought for a minute and nodded.

* * *

"Yes, Tonks, I assure you. It's all right. Just play along. It's an act for the death eaters here at the ministry," Hermione said reassuring Tonks about her injuries as they waited for Severus to finish exchanging information with Kingsley.

"Hermione, everything you are saying is what all the other victims say. Are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"Victims of what?" Hermione asked.

"Hello! Domestic violence, husbands who beat their wives. Just tell me you are sure and that if he does beat you, you can't hesitate to tell someone," Tonks pleaded.

"Yes, I'm sure and besides, most of these injuries I earned in the sack," Hermione replied.

"Hermione!" Tonks said in shock. Hermione just smirked at her.

"Well did you get him back?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded and pointed towards Severus whom was headed their way. Tonks saw the scratches and covered her mouth she was laughing so hard.

"I see you are exchanging details," Severus replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Why didn't you heal those?" Tonks asked.

"You do not heal sex wounds, you wear them with pride," Severus replied. Tonks laughed.

"Ahh and what a fine sex wound it is!" Tonks replied.

"This shouldn't take long," Hermione said as Severus lead her back to the elevators, keeping a hand gripped around her arm.

"After today I would appreciate it if you wouldn't drag me by the arm," Hermione whispered to him. Severus looked down to her and nodded as they got onto the elevator.

They stepped off the elevator and froze when they found Lucius Malfoy waiting for the Elevator.

"Ahh Severus, hello," He greeted with a smiled and then took a long look at Hermione. He began to chuckle upon seeing the bruises. Hermione tried not to make eye contact.

"I am assuming you've impregnated this Gryfindor trollup?" Lucius asked with a great smirk.

"For yo-" Hermione outburst, she couldn't stop herself. She was cut off however by Severus grabbing her by the face and slinging her head towards him.

"Did I say you could speak?" Severus growled at her. Hermione looked up at him wide eyed. At this particular moment she wasn't sure if he was acting or not. Her eyes began to tear due to the pressure he was putting on her swollen cheek. He released her and Hermione looked to the ground.

"How do you keep Dumbledore from finding out?" Lucius asked.

"Obedience is beaten into her mind as easily as it would a dogs," Severus said and pulled Hermione around Lucius and towards the front desk.

"Good form, Severus, good form. Are the two of you coming to the party?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, we are," Severus answered him.

"Very good, but please clean that up. Narcissa would be upset if a few bruises ruined her party," Lucius said as he got onto the elevator. Severus released Hermione when Lucius was out of site. He led her into the marriage law office.

"Can...I help you?" The receptionist as the desk asked, stumbling over her words when she saw Hermione.

"Yes, We need to report my wife's pregnancy. Hermione Snape, her deadline is next month. The receptionist nodded and walked over to her filing cabinet.

"Do you have a medical report proving it?" She asked. Severus handed her Poppy's report. She made a few notes, stamped something, and put it all away back in the filing cabinet.

"Alright then you are all set, you shouldn't have anything else to worry about," The receptionist told them. Severus nodded and pulled Hermione to the stairs instead of the elevator. Once inside Hermione leaned against the wall. She couldn't stop herself, she began to cry. Severus pulled out his wand.

"I've never been treated so disgustingly. Like I was no better than an animal and he applauded you for it!" Hermione cried as Severus began to heal her wounds.

"I'm sorry," Severus said as the bruises on her neck faded away.

Hermione tried to gather herself and wiped her face. Severus looked at her and pulled her to his chest, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him as well and tried to catch her breath. She then gasped and looked up at him.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"You needed it," He said and let go of her. He began down the steps and she watched him. She couldn't help but smile to herself. `One step at a time' Hermione said. He stopped and looked up to her.

"Well, you want to get that dress or not?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded and walked down with him.

* * *

Hermione got into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a rather revealing evening dress that was low cut in front and back. She put her hair up and quickly did her make-up.

"Going somewhere on Christmas Eve…This is ridiculous Hermione," Her mother said. Hermione sighed and hung her head.

"Mum, I really am sorry but I have to go to this party. I will be back around midnight," Hermione told her.

"What is this party for? And why do you have to wear a dress like this?" Her mother asked.

"I like this dress and it's complicated," Hermione answered her.

"Like, that marriage law you had to go through? How much longer before they try to marry you off again?" Her mother asked. Hermione laughed.

"What?" She asked. Hermione raised her hand to show her mother the wedding rings. Her mother gasped and took her hand.

"My God Hermione, did you marry a millionaire?" She asked.

"I really don't know," Hermione said. Her mother raised an eyebrow and let go of her hand.

"So what's your new last name? And why weren't we invited?" She asked.

"Because we didn't have a ceremony we just signed a marriage license," Hermione said. Her mother waited.

"Snape," Hermione said as she put on a set of dangling ruby ear rings.

"Snape! Isn't he that prat of a teacher you always complain about?" She asked, her voice raised.

"Yes he is, turns out he's not so bad," Hermione replied.

"He's your professor, doesn't your world frown upon that as our world does?" She asked.

"Yes and that's why no one at school knows and if I didn't marry him I would have had to marry someone who would have put me in serious danger." Hermione said. Her mother nodded.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"Thirty-nine, I know there's a gap but honestly it's no big deal," Hermione replied.

"You don't have to have kids or anything, do you?" Her mother asked.

"That's the whole point of the law and besides..." Hermione trailed off. Her mother looked at her.

"What?" She asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"You're already pregnant" She said. Hermione nodded. Her mother looked disgusted, sad.

"Mum…" Hermione didn't know what to say. Her mother left the room tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"MUM!" Hermione called out as she followed her. Her mother locked herself in her room and Hermione leaned her head against the door.

"Mum, please don't do this! We didn't have a choice! If I were to have my magic stripped from me I could die! I can't leave Harry to face Voldemort alone. A baby is a small price to pay for freedom and who knows maybe I'll actually love my child," Hermione said and turned from the door, her own anger beginning to rise.

"Don't you dare go there! I love you Hermione and I will love my grandchild! It's just not exactly what I dreamed for my daughter!" Her mother said coming back out the door. Hermione turned to her.

"I just wanted you to get through school without having to worry about a baby or being married. I wanted you to get a job and then start a family to be happy. Not to be forced into becoming breeding stock," She replied. Hermione walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"So did I mom, I can still get through school, get a job, I'll just be a few steps ahead in the dating cycle," Hermione said. Her mother laughed and shook her head.

"How do I know this Snape will take good care of you?" She asked.

"He's a good man, he does have issues to work on but we're getting there," Hermione told her.

"He's not violent is he?" Her mother asked.

"He's been alone too long, that's all," Hermione answered.

"You keep an eye on him then, he sounds wounded. That can be dangerous," Her mother warned her. Hermione hugged her again.

"I know mum, you taught me well, I can take care of myself," Hermione said. Her mother nodded.

"What if he doesn't love you?" Her mother asked.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of other people that love me enough he doesn't have too," Hermione said. Her mother laughed.

"You've got a good heart, all right. You go have fun at this party and ask him if he can stop by and meet us." Her mother said. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"I'll try," Hermione said. Her mother nodded.

"I'll catch your father up on all this when he gets out of the shower," Her mother said. Hermione nodded and went into her room to get the full length black fur coat Severus made her buy. She slipped on her high heels and headed for the door. Once outside she apparated to London outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ready?" A voice asked. Hermione turned around and saw him. He took her hand and they apparated away.


	7. Chapter 7

The Malfoys lived in grandeur that was for certain. Hermione walked down the marble staircase into the ballroom. The room was crowded with ball gowns and dress robes. The dance floor was surrounded in lavish tables, everything celebrating the Christmas season. The ballroom had a gorgeous marble floor, high ceilings, and across the way from the staircase were tall windows where Hermione could see the moonlit sky. In the tall windows were glass doors leading out to a large stone patio with another stair case down into a garden with a reflecting pool.

"Stay close," Severus said, bringing Hermione out of her gazing. Hermione nodded as a woman came up to them. She was a beautiful blonde woman.

"Oh Severus, I'm glad you could make it," She said.

"Narcissa," Severus greeted as Narcissa held out her hand to him. He took it and kissed in reluctantly.

"Now who is this?" Narcissa turned to Hermione and looked her over with a glare.

"My wife, Hermione Snape, Narcissa Malfoy," Severus introduced them. Hermione held out a hand to Narcissa who didn't return the gesture.

"Pleasure," Narciss said and turned away from them.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about it," Severus told her.

Hermione found herself sitting at a table alone. The band played and people danced but Severus was pulled away by Lucius early in the evening. 'So much for staying close' Hermione said. A person sat beside her. Hermione looked up to find Peter Pettigrew giving her an odd grin.

"Hello there," He said. Hermione shied away from him.

"Hello," Hermine said. Wormtail reached a hand out to her thigh. Hermione jumped away from him.

"Who do you think you are?" Hermione asked.

"You come in here on Snape's arm, you can do with a step up from that vampire," Wormtail said and licks his lips. He reached out towards her chest but never got there. A snake headed cane snapped out and pinned his wrist to table. They both looked up and found Lucius at the other end of the cane. He grabbed Hermiones arm tightly and yanked her from her chair.

"That is 'the vampires' wife Wormtail, no one touches her but Severus, Understood?" Lucius growled at him. Wormtail nodded. Lucius released him and began to drag Hermione through the room by her bicep, in search of Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes as Narcissa got close to him.

"Please Severus, tonight," Narcissa begged a hand reaching out to his belt.

"No," Severus answered plainly.

"Why the hell not? Nothings ever stopped us before," She growled at him in a whisper.

"I'm married," Severus said.

"So am I," Narcissa said and looked around, they were hidden from the crowd by the staircase.

"Yes, well you see, I can have that whenever and wherever," Severus pointing through the crowd at Hermione and Lucius, whom had been stopped to talk with someone.

"She doesn't have a husband that needs distracting. You're going to have to get your toys out of the drawer tonight," Severus said and began to walk from her.

"You don't think I don't have more men in my back pocket than you?" She asked. Severus chuckled.

"I have no doubt about that," Severus said and walked out onto the dance floor and over to Lucius and Hermione.

"Ahh Severus, Your tramp here almost let Wormtail get the better of her." Lucius said.

"Oh, like I wanted that to touch me!" Hermione snapped. Severus reached forward and grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her to his side. Hermione reached in his robes as she was brought to a stop up next to him. She got a grip on his side and dug her nails in. He jumped a bit and loosened the grip on her neck. Hermione's grip on his side loosened.

"If there's nothing else Lucius, I believe it's about time to get this out of the public's eyes," Severus said, giving Hermione a small jerk to emphasize 'this'.

"Yes, Severus there is. He wants to see both of you," Lucius said.

"Where is he?" Severus asked. 'My question is who is he?' Hermione thought to herself.

"In the Library" Lucius answered. Severus nodded and took Hermione's arm and led her upstairs.

The came to a large wooden door and Severus opened it for her. Hermione walked into a large library with numerous pieces of antique furniture about the room. In a tall wingback chair near the window sat someone in black dress robes. The door closed and the person got out of the chair. Voldemort looked Hermione up and down.

"Hermione Snape, It is nice to finally meet you," He said and held out his hand. Hermione hesitantly reached out her own and his kissed it.

"Likewise," She muttered. Voldemort got closer to her and put a hand on her stomach.

"I have so longed for Severus to have children...You'll get tired of people doing this by time that baby comes around," Voldemort said and removed his hand.

"I can imagine," Hermione replied.

"A bit of an attitude I see. Good! Severus needs a challenge, but do you often even let her speak? Or has your fathers better habits been passed on?" Voldemort smirked as he looked Severus up and down. He chuckled when they both remained silent.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Snape, you may wait outside. I have business to discuss with your husband," Voldemort said. Hermione nodded and was let out of the room by Lucius. She lingered in the hallway for a good ten minutes before Severus came out of the room. He walked past her and she followed. Once outside Severus reached back and grabbed her hand.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked after they appeared outside the leaky cauldron.

"Nothing," He replied and began to walk away from her.

"Where's your coat?'' Severus asked. Hermione shrugged.

"We didn't go get our coats so I'm assuming it's hanging in the Malfoy's closet," Hermione said. She held her arms over her chest. It was snowing. Severus took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He held his arms over his chest and she looked up at him.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked.

"For you give birth to this child at all costs...if you were to miscarry or have a still birth..." Severus trailed off.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He wasn't really specific," Severus lied. Hermione knew she wouldn't get any more information out of him.

"The Baby..." Hermione said as something clicked.

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

"He doesn't care about us, he wants the baby. Draco said we were breeding stock, in horses you take two champions in hopes to get an even greater champion. He must think that if we were to have a child it would be very powerful...but wouldn't that make him want to kill the child like he tried to kill Harry because he was going to be powerful?" Hermione asked as she began to rant.

"Unless that is what he's planning, to kill the baby and take its power somehow...We have to abort the baby," Hermione said, she cringed that she even thought it.

"Did you not here what I just said?" Severus snapped.

"You remember how easily they killed Weasley? How easy do you think it would be for them to kill the rest of them? or your parents? Anyone you hold dear in is danger based solely on your pregnancy," Severus told her. Hermione looked away from him as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"We fell right into his trap," Hermione said.

"Go home," Severus said and continued walking away from her.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Why don't you come with me?" Hermione asked. He looked over his shoulder at her before disapparating.

Hermione looked around the dark deserted street. She wrapped his cloak in around her tighter and began to walk. She didn't want to go home yet. Harry's house wasn't that far away so she began to walk through the snow.

Harry heard a knock ring through the empty house. He looked up from the fireplace and got to his feet.

"Hermione?" He asked when he found her at his door.

"Hi, Harry, can we go get a bite to eat?" She asked. Harry reached for his coat and followed her out the door.

They walked to a fast food place near the heart of London. Neither of them said anything other than their orders for the longest time. They just relaxed in each others company. It wasn't until they had ordered a hot chocolate from a street vendor did Harry dare ask.

"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, breaking the silence as they headed back to his house.

"I am just realizing the true depths of Voldemort's evil," Hermione answered, the hot chocolate bringing warmth to her cold hands.

"What did he do now?" Harry asked.

"This whole ridiculous law was so...Professor Snape...and I would have a child," Hermione replied.

"Hermione, He's your husband if you wish to call him something more casual go ahead," Harry said. Hermione reached out and held his hand.

"Voldemort wanted this so badly he even contradicted himself to make it happen. I was at the top of the list, when men were supposed to go through it first. I wasn't allowed to marry you because your grandparents were muggle, Severus' father was a muggle." Hermione said. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why does Voldemort want you to have a baby?" He asked.

"No just me, Severus and I, us two in particular. There is something about our union, that combining us, that the two of us...He chose us, reminds me a little too much of Professor Slughorn. I think our child could be powerful and Voldemort knows a way to use that power," Hermione said. Harry thought for a moment.

"I know it's terrible to even think it-" Harry started.

"If anything happens to the baby he'll start going after my family and friends," Hermione said.

"You're already pregnant?" Harry asked.

"I thought I told you," Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry, Yes I'm pregnant, What were you going to say?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking the 6 month deadline was a deadline for him not just you. That if the child wasn't conceived in that time it wouldn't work," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"And the law was just to scare us into making sure it happened, Damnit!" Hermione said and began to cry again. Harry held her to him and she cried into his chest.

"I can't let him have my baby, not just because of whatever he wants him for but it's my child. Does he think I would just hand it over to him?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe not you, he may think he can make Snape hand it over," Harry said. Hermione snapped up and met Harry's eyes.

"He wouldn't. I'm scared. I feel like whatever happens will be my fault for being so damn stupid!" Hermione said. Harry hugged her to him again.

"It's not Hermione, we all fell into it even Dumbledore," Harry told her.

"Yes, because of me! Everyone was so worried about my welfare that this all happened. Ron's dead because of me," Hermione said as she began to sob.

"No Hermione, Ron's dead because a Death Eater walked up to him and killed him. That was going to be the happiest day of his life and you know damn well he would not want you blaming yourself. If he had lived, there was going to be a war and who's to say he wouldn't have gotten killed anyway? At least he died protecting the woman he loved and not just fighting for the sake of fighting, Damnit Hermione He loved you, I love you, I would die for you right now if it meant keeping you and your baby safe," Harry said to her. He made her look at him.

"You have been talking me out blaming myself and making sure I don't break down that you forgot to care for yourself. I could use your own words against you right now," Harry said. Hermione took a ragged breath as Harry wiped away her tears.

"Now, please calm down, for your baby's sake if nothing else. Baby's don't do well when the mother is under stress," Harry told her. Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

"You want to spend the night?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no I'm fine, besides my mum and dad would get upset if I don't spend Christmas morning with them. Though I will be at your house around 2," Hermione said as she used Severus' cloak to wipe her face.

"So are the Weasleys, I guess I shall just have to sleep in tomorrow. I haven't done that in a while," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him and hugged him.

"Good night Harry" Hermione said when they reached the steps of number twelve Grimwauld.

"Good night Hermione," Harry said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Hermione sat at the table surrounded by friends. The Weasleys gathered around the table, Remus and Tonks has come. Severus other members of the order. Albus was even there to enjoy to holiday.

"Here's to Harrys first Christmas on his own!" Tonks yelled.

"I am amazing you haven't thrown and all out drunken bash by now," She added as every held up their glasses.

"Well when I do decide to throw that bash, Tonks, you will be the second invitation I send out," Harry smiled.

"Second?" Tonk asked.

"Yes, the first goes to Hermione and Spouse," Harry replied. Hermione laughed.

"And me?" Ginny asked from his side.

"You'll be hosting the party with me, why do you need an invitation?" Harry asked. Ginny blushed and everyone laughed.

"Here's to the Future," Harry said and gave Ginny a kiss.

"And future generations!" Hermione added. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"I am pregnant!" She announced.

"Then give me that!" Arthur said and tried to take her drink away.

"Oh sod off! It's grape juice!" Hermione said, the table laughed as she defended her glass.

"That's what you said last time," A voice said, reaching down and taking her drink. Hermione looked over her head to see Severus. He took a drink of it and gave it back to her.

"Are you going to test all of my drinks?" Hermione asked.

"If it's necessary," He said. Hermione glared up at him.

"Well, thank you for making me sound like an alcoholic!" Hermione snapped.

"Welcome, Severus, Sit and join us!" Albus said trying to cut off an argument.

"Is no one going to congratulate me? I don't know about the rest of the world, but I'm kind of excited," Hermione replied. No one spoke. Tonks raised her glass back up.

"Congratulations!" Tonks yelled out and clinked glasses with Hermione.

"Congratulations Severus!" Tonks said and raised her glass to him as well. Tonks didn't seem to care that no one followed her lead. Severus glared about the table before turning from the room and leaving. Hermione got to her feet and followed him.

"Silencio," Hermione said before grabbing his hand and turning him around.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked. Severus jerked his wrist out of her grasp.

"Do you really need an answer for that?" He growled.

"Stay, please, for me stay!" Hermione said.

"Why?" He asked. Hermione grabbed his hand again.

"I want you to! They don't bite it's just one evening," Hermione said. Severus hung his head as she began to pull him back towards the kitchen.

"Finite incantatem," Hermione said and Severus yanked his hand from hers before they were in sight.

Harry had pulled up another chair to the table. Hermione sat down and Severus slowly joined her. Hermione reached out under the table and held Severus hand. He looked down to her hand and then up to her. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at herself when he didn't move his hand. Everyone remained silent. Severus looked around the room, the only ones that would meet his eyes was Tonks, Albus, and MadEye.

"Perhaps if you all would stop trying to picture the two of us having sex this would be less awkward," Severus replied. Tonks spit out her wine and began to laugh. Hermione took her hand and smacked him in the chest.

"Severus!" Hermione snapped at him as she turned beat red. She hid her face and Tonks had to leave the room. Harry even began to laugh as he tried to take a drink. No one else really knew how to react.

"Can we just eat now?" She asked, her face still a nice shade of red.

* * *

"You know my parents want to meet you," Hermione said as Severus was getting his coat on in the foyer.

"Yes and give them nightmares about their daughter being married to a vampire," Severus said and began buttoning the coat.

"They're not like that, I've explained about the law," Hermione said.

"Like that matters when they see a man that's much older than their daughter, their daughters teacher, and the one that got their daughter pregnant in school, possibly ruining her chances at a career. That's not mentioning that I actually look like a vampire," He said and pulled on his gloves.

"In a few years the age difference won't hardly be noticed and besides you work for a school, that's an endless supply of babysitters," Hermione said and bit her lip. She tried not to laugh at Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"In a few years I will have grey hairs and you will still be a young woman," Severus said and opened the door.

"You're not that old!" Hermione yelled after him as he went down the steps and down the street. Hermione turned around from shutting the door.

"So are you heading to your parents?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded as Harry handed her, her Severus' cloak.

"I will see you at school," Hermione said. Harry gave her a hug and saw her out the door.

* * *

"Oh my god! There's so much to do! Name, clothes, food, getting everything rea-" Hermione began to rant, it just hit her. She was having a baby and there was so much to do.

"Take a breath! Does this mean you are going to stay with this man?" Mrs. Granger cut her daughter off.

"You said you saw in the paper they were starting to revoke the law, are you staying?" She added. Hermione had gotten the daily prophet that morning and that story had made the front page.

"If I ask that, are you going to keep the baby?" She added. Hermione wrapped her arms protectively over her stomach. She began thinking.

"It's my baby I'm keeping it," She said.

"What about _him_?"

"What _about _him?" Hermione asked in return.

"Maybe you should go back to Hogwarts a few days early," Hermione's Mother said.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Go back early and spend time with him just for the sake of spending time with him. No pressure, no schedule," Her mother said. Hermione thought about it and nodded.

"I think I will,"


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione walked down to the dungeons. The castle had an eerie continence about it. Each footstep echoed through the hollow halls. With its residence away at home the castle was left in silence. Hermione wondered if there were any students staying behind this year.

When she came to the dungeons she found them empty. She went downstairs and put her bag next to the bed. She went into the bathroom to use the facilities and when she came back out she found Severus standing in the bedroom, wand raised at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, letting out a sigh of relief and putting his wand away.

"I came to see you, Are you really that jumpy?" Hermione asked.

"You would be too if you came from the same place I did," He replied, that was when Hermione noticed he was wearing his death eaters robes. He turned away from her and took off the robes. Hermione gasped when she saw his bloodstained under shirt. He looked around to her.

"What?" He asked.

"You're bleeding," She said. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's Mad-Eyes handy work, He likes making duels look authentic," Severus said and pulled his under shirt off. His side was sporting a burn mark.

"The way that man acts I don't think he was acting," Hermione said as Severus walked into the bathroom.

"He usually doesn't," Severus said as he pulled a potion from the cabinet. He opened it and tried to reach for the burn. Hermione took the bottle from him and put some of the cream in her hand.

"How do they even know it's you?" She asked as she began to gently rub it in. He hissed in pain.

"Sorry," She said.

"Put it on or it will never heal," Severus groaned. Hermione bit her lip as she continued.

"We've all dueled together they recognize my style, and Albus had us training with me in the robes," Severus answered her question. Hermione finished and set the bottle back in the cabinet.

"What if he gets too into the battle?" Hermione asked.

"This happens. I'm going to bed," He answered and walked back to the bedroom. Hermione looked to her watch. It was only 6 p.m. Hermione walked back through the bedroom and out to the living room. She would just have to entertain herself until she had to go to bed.

Hours passed and Hermione came back into the bedroom. She found Severus getting dressed. Her watch now read 11:45.

"Where are you going?" She asked. He answered her by putting his mask on.

"You just got back, what the hell could he want!" Hermione asked. Severus didn't say anything he just left. Hermione rolled her eyes and just went to bed.

She got comfortable and was actually getting a good night's rest. She barely even noticed Severus coming back into bed in the early morning hours. She didn't awaken until her stomach churned with morning sickness.

Hermione dashed for the bathroom. She was really getting tired of that.

"Alright, listen up," Hermione said, head still hanging in the toilet.

"If you don't like something don't let me eat i-" Hermione paused when she looked down to her stomach. Her white undershirt was half red. There was dry blood on her arms and legs. She wasn't injured.

Hermione got to her feet. She ran for the bedroom. She gasped and took a step back at what she saw. Severus was on the bed, still in his death eater's robes. The sheets were absolutely soaked with blood. She ran around the bed and pulled his mask off. He was very pale.

"Severus," She said. His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked at her.

"DOBBY!" She screamed into the room. Dobby appeared.

"Yes Miss?" He asked.

"Go bring Madame Pomfrey here, quickly!" She said. Dobby nodded and disappeared. Hermione sat on the bed next to Severus and reached a hand to his face. His skin was cold.

"Was this Moody again?" She asked. He gave her a small nod.

"Just relax, Madame Pomfrey will be here in a moment," Hermione said to him.

"You could have woken me up you know, or gone to Madame Pomfrey in the first place," Hermione said as she began to take off his robes. She just grazed his ribs and Severus tensed and yelled out in pain.

"Sorry," She said. He calmed and passed out.

"Hermione?" A voice called.

"In here," Hermione called. Madame Pomfrey came in and saw them.

"How long ago did he get here?" She asked and began to work.

"I don't know, I just woke up and found him like this." Hermione said and stood back.

"Damn these battles," Madame Pomfrey said. Hermione pulled Severus' robes out of the way when Poppy got them off of him. Hermione then pulled the blood soaked sheet off the bed.

"Can I do anything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in the hospital wing in the large cabinet behind my desk is a box of potions, go fetch it will you? Most of these wounds are cursed and have to heal naturally," She said. Hermione nodded and headed out the door, the sheet still bundled in her hand. She didn't even ponder concerns about being in a cami and underwear. She was even oblivious to how cold her feet felt against the stone floors.

Hermione came up to the entrance hall and found Mad-eye, Kingsley, and Tonks talking with Dumbledore.

"Dear Merlin girl you're barely dressed!" Mad-eye exclaimed at seeing her. Hermione glared at him and went to head up the stairs. She got up three steps before stopping.

"You alright Hermione?" Tonks asked. Hermione's anger just grew as she stood there. She gripped her fists and turned around. All four of them were turned to her now, watching her. Hermione walked up to Mad-eye and without hesitating right hooked Mad-Eye across the jaw.

"WAS THAT REAL ENOUGH FOR YOU!? HOW BOUT THIS!?" She screamed at him and threw the blood soaked sheet in his face. She glared at him and turned back towards the stairs.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Moody said taking the sheet from his face.

"Blood is exactly what it is! I understand you want to make the duel look realistic, but there is a line between realistic and killing someone," Hermione said, emphasizing with her arms.

"Mione what are you talking about?" Tonks asked.

"Him nearly killing Severus! That is what the rest of our bed looks like! Severus is down there beat to hell and back because of him! Half his wounds are cursed," Hermione said.

"I hadn't heard anything of the battle last night," Albus remarked.

"It was nothing," Moody said. Hermione grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it out.

"You call this nothing? I always thought you were a little out there Mad-Eye, but now I know you are just heartless. Did you forget there was an ally behind that mask?" Hermione yelled.

"Oh calm down ye pregna-" Moody was cut off.

"YES I AM PREGNANT! That has nothing to do with this, I would be livid whether I was pregnant or not, anyone would be!" Hermione said.

"Alright Hermione, that's enough, please continue with what you were doing. I will take care of it and visit Severus," Albus said. Hermione turned on her heals towards the stairs.

"He doesn't need your guilt," Hermione growled.

"I said that was enough Miss Granger," Albus snapped at her.

"Yes sir, and with all due respect sir, it's Mrs. Snape!" Hermione said and continued. She got halfway up the stairs and started crying. Tonks smacked Moody and went after Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Tonks asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes...*sniff* really don't know why *sniff* I'm crying...Anger I understand but I didn't think it warranted tears," Hermione said and when they got to the top of the steps she stopped crying.

"Oh maybe it is because I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

"No, if someone ripped into Remus like that I'd kill them," Tonks said.

"Yes, but you love Remus, I wasn't exactly aware I had feelings for Severus," Hermione said.

"He's the father of your baby. You should always feel something towards him," Tonks said, Hermione nodded.

"Where are we going?" Tonks asked.

"To the hospital wing to get some potions," Hermione said. Tonks nodded and walked with her. Tonks took off her top cloak and put it over Hermione, making a remark of how crazy she was to walk around the castle in her nickers and no shoes.

* * *

Hermione sat in the middle of their bed at his side. He was bandaged and asleep. Hermione held her knees to her and just looked at his face. He began to cough in his sleep and Hermione reached to his nightstand to the glass of water. She held his head up and gave him a drink. He opened his eyes and grabbed her hands to steady the glass. He lay back down and looked at the ceiling trying to catch his breathe. He looked back at her and she put the glass back. He slowly fell back into unconsciousness as Hermione pulled the hair from his face. Hermione let a small laugh. That was the first time he grabbed her and it didn't hurt.

Severus slept for most of the day, Hermione took the time to do homework. She looked ahead on the syllabi she had. That was how Albus found her. Sitting in the middle of the bed with her studies spread out around her. He gave her an odd look as he walked in.

"Have you been here the entire time?" Albus asked.

"Naturally, What if he woke up and needed something?" Hermione asked, setting down the parchment she had been writing on.

"He hates it when people wait on him hand and foot," Albus said.

"He doesn't seem to mind me," Hermione said. Albus nodded. He just stood at the side of the bed and Hermione began writing again.

After about five minute Hermione looked up at Albus.

"Was there anything you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"The Law is getting revoked," Albus said. Hermione nodded.

"I heard," Hermione said.

"You don't have to stay down here with him anymore," Albus said.

"I'm a light bulb now am I? Make me turn on and sleep with him and then turn off when it's all over? You forced us together! I've spent enough time with him to be worried about him when he comes home hurt. Now when the law is getting revoked I'm supposed to drop all emotions I have about him and treat him bad like everyone else again? He's my friend now and the father or my child. Whether he likes it or not and I am going to watch over him until he feels better," Hermione said. Albus didn't really know what to say.

"Hermione I'm so-" He tried.

"It's just that we get put through hell just trying to be in the same room with one another. We had to go so far outside our comfort zones it's ridiculous and now it just feels like it was all for nothing when you say 'Ok, you can get divorced now'," Hermione added and tried to look back at her homework.

"So you want to stay with him?" Albus asked. Hermione looked back up to him.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"You're not the only one who feels for him you know," Albus told her.

"Just ask yourself, when did you last spend time with him for no reason?" Hermione said. Her attention was pulled from Albus when Severus began coughing again. Hermione set the parchment down and reached for the glass on the night stand. Severus woke up as Hermione gave him a drink. He pushed her hand away when he realized Albus was there.

"Albus," He spoke hoarsely.

"How are you Severus?" Albus asked, placing a hand on Severus' hand. Severus pulled his hand away from him. Albus noticed and gave him an odd look.

"Fine," He said.

"Don't seem fine to me," Hermione grumbled and got off the bed. She went to the bathroom and shut the door.

When she came back out Albus was gone and Severus remained awake. He had sat up and propped the pillows behind him.

"Are you that used to being injured?" Hermione asked as she got back on the bed.

"Albus did it, What'd you do to him?" Severus asked her. Hermione shrugged.

"I did nothing to him," Hermione said.

"He never visits me when I'm injured," Severus said.

"Oh...well...I kind of punched Mad-eye," Hermione said. Severus gave her a shocked look.

"I was a bit emotional this morning, being covered in blood and all...and when I saw him I couldn't hold myself back," Hermione said. Severus began to laugh which quickly turned to coughs. Hermione handed him the glass again.

"I'd have paid to see that," He said after taking a drink. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"So by doing that I kind of put it in Professor Dumbledore's face how badly you were injured. I put him on a bit of a guilt trip," Hermione said. Severus hung his head.

"As if he doesn't have enough to worry about," Severus said and put the glass down.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself," Hermione said.

"Being Gryfindor will not excuse you from everything!" Severus told her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Homework," Hermione answered.

"The former Miss granger doesn't have all her homework done already?" Severus mocked her.

"I will poke you somewhere painful!" Hermione threatened with her index finger pointing in her direction. Severus laughed again.

"I'm going to back to sleep," Severus said and got comfortable.

"Sweet dreams," Hermione told him.

Hermione worked through her homework, reading ahead several chapters for each class. An hour or so had passed since Severus had fallen asleep. Hermione jumped when he suddenly slung his head to one side. His breathing began ragged and he moaned out. Hermione set her book down after marking the page.

"N...NO!" He yelled out. Hermione got close to him and rung one arm under his neck and pulled him close to her.

"It's alright, it's only a dream!" She said. He struggled against her hold for a few moments before slowly calming and relaxing into her. Hermione got comfortable. The thought of a nap was growing on her.

Severus slept through the next day and missed the returning feast. Hermione had to go back to her dorms. She saw Severus the next day in his class, he didn't lecture he just wrote everything on the board with his wand and tried to stay awake at his desk.

* * *

Months passed and spring was setting in. Hermione continued to spend time with Severus. They seemed to be avoiding the topic of the law. They usually avoided all topics as they didn't speak. Study sessions on their bed were growing more numerous as well. Severus would lounge and watch her. He would let her hold his hand and he hadn't had a nightmare since, at least not when she stayed the night with him.

* * *

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach was really beginning to show. She turned her head to the side as she tried to imagine that bulge getting bigger.

"I get any fatter and I am getting trousers," Hermione said. Harry looked up at her from his spot on the floor. They were in Moaning Murtle's bathroom.

"I think you look good pregnant," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him and tuck her shirt back into the hem of her skirt.

"You know what," Harry started.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I want to find a black baby's outfit that says 'don't make me cry my daddy's a death eater'," Harry said. They both broke out into laughs.

"See if Ginny can make that, that would be priceless," Hermione laughed. Harry nodded.

"So when is your baby shower?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Hopefully after I decide if I am staying with Severus, they say it will be a month or so for the law to get completely removed because of paper work and then however long it takes for a divorce to go through, if I divorce him," Hermione said and got on the ground next to Harry.

"Alright let's look at this like Hermione Granger would, Pros?" Harry asked.

"I would be married to my child's father, I can have a career and help with the baby, I wouldn't have to worry about dating, I could concentrate on whatever else there is," Hermione said.

"Cons?" Harry asked.

"Age difference, He's my teacher, I wouldn't get the chance to date, and I don't even know if he wants me to stay," Hermione said. Harry looked at her.

"If he asked you to stay, would you?" Harry asked. Hermione was silent for a moment.

"He'd never ask," She sighed and got up.

"I guess I still have time to figure it out, but you have quidditch practice. I do no envy you either, it's still cold outside!" Hermione said. Harry smiled at her and got to his feet.

"Well it's a good thing you taught me that warming charm," Harry said. Hermione smiled and the two of them left the bathroom. Hermione headed towards the library and Harry to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Hermione eagerly skimmed the titles in the library. She was delving into advanced charms and potions.

"Have any of you seen Hermione Granger?" She heard a whisper. She looked around. She was rather secluded in her spot. She looked through the books and saw a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Yes, is she pregnant?" One asked.

"Yes! Any Idea who the father is?"

"I heard she was already married because of that Law that's getting removed and she's been seeing her husband on Hogsmeade weekends like congical visits or something,"

"I heard something juicer, the father is Harry Potter,"

"No, Ginny Weasley has him in the sack,"

"Then who?"

"I heard it's..."

"Who?"

"Snape,"

"Ewww!"

"I heard Pansy Parkinson saying how she would see Granger go down there and not come out,"

"Like spending the night?"

"He's a teacher and she's a student, shouldn't he get fired for that?"

"There's no proof you see, they have to get caught shagging for anything to happen,"

"It can't be true, Hermione wouldn't ever do that,"

"Think what you want, but I will bet 20 galleons that that baby pops out with black hair and they just used the law to get closer. I would bet that's why she gets such good grades,"

"Now Snape can't control the grades she gets in the other classes"

"...Alright give her that one,"

"How are you even sure she's pregnant?"

"Just look at her belly,

"Why isn't Snape nicer?"

"What?"

"I mean if he's getting shagged by students you'd think he'd be a bit nicer," The girls burst into a fit of laughs. The conversation went to the perverted side as they tried to guess the size of a certain part of Severus' anatomy. Hermione couldn't listen anymore. She grabbed the books she needed and went around them to the check out.

"Are there any charms that can hide a pregnant belly?" Hermione asked as she set her books down on Madame Pomfreys desk.

"Pardon?" Poppy asked.

"There are rumors already flying about this school about my pregnancy," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry dear, you can't perform any charms on your stomach and you can't take any potions," Poppy said. Hermione hung her head and wiped her eyes.

"Now deary, everything will be all right," Poppy tried to sooth her. In a burst of rage Hermione yanked her books back off the desk and left the room.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione pace. She had come down to the quidditch pitch and was now pacing angrily in the boy locker room.

"Hermione, how many times have you told me not to care what the world thinks of me? I mean there are still people out there thinking I'm pulling it out my arse that Voldemort's back. Why should you give a shit about being married to Snape? Or having his baby? Who's embarrassment are you really saving? Everyone knows about the law so the school can't be blamed. It's going to take months for everything to be resolved and by then school with be over, you of age to do what you damn well please. So Dash what everyone else thinks, I would go find those girls and tell them exactly how big his wanker was just to make them blush!" Harry said. Hermione laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Harry, You've no idea how much I needed it," She said. Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"You know it's kind of hard to hug a pregnant woman," Harry said. Hermione laughed again and they left the pitch.

* * *

Albus rubbed his temples. The rumors flying around school about Hermione's pregnancy were worse than he thought. He knew there would be gossip of course, she was Hermione Granger not the type to be a pregnant teenager. Rumors questioned why she didn't use any protective spells. They had a 100% success rate better than muggle condoms or pills.

They also ran rampant with ideas who the father was, if she knew who the father was. These rumors had even made it to the homes of the students. Now the school board was demanding that Hermione either abort the baby or leave Hogwarts, that she was setting a bad example. Albus had sent several nasty owls explaining about the law and how cruel these parents were being trying to deny her, her future just because she was pregnant. That and the identity of her husband was none of their damn business.

"She's married, she's seventeen, She was obeying a law...Why do they care so much? How many 7th year students were married at graduation, how many were also pregnant? Granted they weren't noticeable yet but still" Albus asked and leaned back into his chair. Fawkes cocked his head as if he were listening.

Albus picked up a letter from Rita Skeeter, he didn't even bother opening that one. He flung it into the fireplace.

"You asked to see me Headmaster?" Severus asked. He came in quietly as always.

"Yes Severus, but it may now be for nothing," Albus said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"This is Hermione Hate Mail, Usually the hate mail has either Harrys or my name on it," Albus explained. Severus picked one up and read it. He angrily crumpled it up and threw it in the fire.

"My thoughts exactly, Well this is for you," Albus said handing Severus a small scroll of parchment.

"It's the divorce papers, though I would not object for the two of you to remain married just to spite some of these parents," Albus said. Severus took the scroll and looked it over.

"So the law..." Severus trailed off.

"Is completely out, though I don't need to tell you the importance of making sure that baby is brought into this world safely," Albus said. Severus nodded. He continued to look at the piece of paper.

"Parchment is not that interesting Severus, What's wrong?" Albus asked. Severus snapped his head up and stood up straight again.

"Nothing," He said and left.

* * *

Hermione looked over the food on her plate. It was an odd assortment even by her standards.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked from across the table.

"I don't know what I want, I'm craving something but I can't figure it out," Hermione groaned and propped her elbow up on the table. She saw a dish of peanut butter sitting in the middle of the table along with several other ingredients to make various sandwiches. She dipper her finger in it and before she realized it, her plate had been switched for the dish and she was dipping it with pickle spears. Harry could only look on in bewilderment. He looked to Ginny who could only shrug.

"Do these cravings change or are they pretty consistent through the whole 9 months?" Harry asked.

"I have no clue, I've never been pregnant before," Hermione answered, she may not have known the answer but she was really enjoying that peanut butter.

When the mail came Hermione received a package. There was a note attached. 'Didn't know if or when you were having a baby shower so we just sent this, love Mom and Dad' Hermione read and opened it. Inside was pretty much a crash course baby care package with clothes, formula, toys, etc...

"How far along are you now Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"Madame Pomfrey's best guess was 6 months," Hermione answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"Do you think it will be born before graduation?" Harry asked.

"Knowing my luck I will go into labor during my valedictorian speech," Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"Well, I'm not the only who has mentioned a baby shower!" Harry said. Hermione looked at him.

"I am not going to throw it for myself," Hermione replied. Ginny, whom was sitting next to Harry.

"Can I throw it?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged.

"If you really want to," Hermione answered. Ginny grinned ear to ear.

"Alright, it will happen next weekend, that's the Hogsmeade weekend. Harry could I borrow the money to rent a room at the three broomsticks?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

"YAY! I'm going to owl Rosemerta," Ginny said and got up. She left the hall in an eager fashion.

"She seems rather excited," Hermione said.

"She loves planning things," Harry said. Hermione shrugged.

"It will be the first Hogsmeade weekend I can actually go!" Hermione said. Harry nodded. Hermione was now getting excited for it.

* * *

Hermione got into bed and relaxed into the mattress in Gryfindor Tower. Lately her feet were hurting more and more. She didn't like standing for long periods of time. She pulled the blankets in around her and fell asleep.

Hermione ran through the cemetery, she was looking for someone. She ducked behind a large tombstone and took the opportunity to look behind her. She felt she had sufficiently lost who ever had been following her and so she continued. She came to a clearing in the cemetery and froze.

In the middle of the clearing was a block of white marble. On top of the marble laid Severus. His blood poured and dripped from the white stone and Hermione ran to his side. He had been stabbed and cut in what looked like a very particular pattern. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"The baby," A voice said from behind her. Hermione turned around and found Voldemort standing behind her with a knife.

"THE BABY!" He yelled at her. Hermione looked down and found she had an infant in her arms.

"Run," She heard Severus' voice whisper. Hermione bolted, clutching the baby close to her. She ran through the cemetery again and found a place of seclusion. She tried to calm down but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and found she was back next to Severus as if she hadn't moved an inch and she didn't have the baby. Voldemort now held it.

Voldemort took the knife in his hand and plunged it into Severus' heart. Hermione tried to move but she couldn't. A light began to surround the baby and Voldemort held it out by the neck. Hermione watched it rapidly grow into the form of a young man that looked a lot like Severus, but his features were smoother. He also appeared with a manacle and chain around his neck. Voldemort held the chain and the light left the young man and went to Voldemort, making him grow stronger. The young man looked at Hermione desperately.

"Mom, Help me please! MMMOOOOOOMMMMM!" He screamed as Voldemort began to torture him.

Hermione bolted from her dream in tears. She sat straight up, her breathing was erratic, and she damn near hysterical. The curtains were drawn back and Hermione found Lavender sitting next to her, holding her.

"It was just a dream," She said trying to calm Hermione down. Hermione held her hands over her face and all out bawled.

"You want me to go get Harry?" Lavender asked. Hermione nodded her head. Lavender left for a few minutes. Harry came to her side and she had yet to control herself.

"Alright Hermione, I'm going to carry you to the common room and you can tell me all about it," Harry asked. Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry picked her up and carried her with ease down the stairs.

"Your baby is right here," Harry said, rubbing her belly, after she told him the details of her dream.

"And we can go wake Severus up right now if you want," Harry said. Hermione shook her head and leaned against him.

"I have never had a dream feel so real before," Hermione said, finally able to breathe properly.

"It sounds an awful lot like the visions Voldemort gives me sometimes," Harry said.

"So real like your there but you can't do anything about the events that unfold in front of you," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"What if it was a premonition?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you didn't believe in that Divination rubbish?" Harry asked.

"I believe in it, I just don't believe in Professor Trelawney," Hermione said.

"I really hate to say this but maybe you should go talk to her or read up on Pregnancy and Premonitions," Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"There is actually a book in the Library titled that," Hermione said. Harry smiled and rubbed her shoulders.

"There you can get in some extra light reading tomorrow," Harry said.

"I do know one thing," Hermione said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"If it was a premonition, my son's going to grow up to be very handsome," Hermione said. Harry smiled at her.

"There you go, looking at the bright side of it. So you ready to go to bed? Whether he's your husband or not doesn't help me a damn bit when I have double potions with him first thing in the morning," Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to dream, I don't think I could make it through that again," Hermione said. Harry held her closer.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" He said, teasingly. Hermione elbowed him.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied. Hermione got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to sneak into bed with Severus, I don't have any classes until tomorrow afternoon," Hermione said and headed for the entrance. Harry shook his head and smiled at her. He yawned and returned to his bed.

Hermione got to the dungeons and to their bed. Severus lit his wand when she came in.

"Just me," She whispered and got into the bed.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and got comfortable. He turned down his wand and went to sleep with her. Hermione listened to him sleep and it took her a good hour to comfortably slip back to slumber.

* * *

Hermione skimmed over the pages in the library on Pregnancy and Premonitions.

"Oh my! That must be a very powerful baby!" A voice said. Hermione looked up from her book and Professor Trelawney's face in front of her. Professor Trelawney looked down at the book for a minute and back up to her.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"Nothing," Hermione snapped the book closed. Just the sight of Professor Trelawney was enough to anger her.

"That bad?" She asked. Hermione got to her feet and turned away from her.

"I've seen that before," Trelawney said. Hermione glared at her as she left the library.

Hermione had left the book in the library and refused to read any more into the divination aspect of her dream. She headed back down to the dungeons. She had advanced potions to get to.

Hermione walked into the potions classroom and found her seat. Severus wasn't there yet. Hermione got her notebook out, today was scheduled for just lecture. She was glad for that, she was upset enough as it was, she didn't want to have to run to the bathroom because the fumes made her sick.

Severus came into the room. Hermione looked up at him and froze as pictures flashed in her mind of Severus laying on that marble covered in blood, the blood tripping off the edge, the knife being plunged into his heart, and she heard her son's voice cry out for her. She jumped and covered her face with both hands.

"HERMIONE!" she heard Severus' voice. She opened her eyes and found Severus holding her wrists, looking at her rather concerned.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Hermione said and tried to get to her feet but he held her there.

"Take a breath," Severus told her. Hermione began to breathe slowly and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Hermione nodded and kept taking deep breaths. Severus stood back up and went to the front of the class. Hermione's hands shook as she wrote her notes and she began to tear up.

"Miss Granger please see me after class," Severus said when he saw. Hermione nodded and sat through the class. When it finally came to an end, Severus leaned against his desk and Hermione gathered her things as the other students filed out. Severus used his wand to lock the door and he walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Hermione looked at him in shock.

"You've really come a long way," Hermione told him. Severus didn't say anything he just looked at her. She reached her arms out to him and he let her hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Alright I'm fine," Hermione said and sat up. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really I am," Hermione smiled.

"I have class," She said and grabbed her bag. Severus watched her go and she stopped at the door.

"I am so tired of being pregnant and I have months to go!" Hermione said yelled angrily as she pulled at the door. It wouldn't budge and she was becoming unreasonably anger at it.

"Hermione," Severus said. She looked at him. He held up his wand.

"Finiite Incantatem" He said. Hermione hung her head as she pulled on the handle.

"You see!" Hermione said and began to cry again. Severus blinked as she stormed out of the room.

"I'm afraid I don't," Severus replied and went back to his desk.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room waiting for Harry. It was finally the Hogsmeade weekend. She was hoping something would get the dream off her mind.

"Ready?" Harry asked coming down with a wrapped box in hand. Hermione smiled and got up.

"What'd you get?" Hermione asked. Harry held it out of her reach.

"You'll have to wait," He told her. Hermione shook her head as they walked through the castle.

They got to Hogsmeade and Harry helped her off the carriage.

"Three Broomsticks right?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Where are you off to?" A voice asked from Hermione's side. She looked and found Severus.

"Off to my baby shower," Hermione said, she went to reach a hand out to him. He gave her a look that told her he wouldn't take it.

"Well...we'll b-" Hermione was cut off by the screams of someone on the street. Before he could react a death eater had appeared behind him and got a piece of rope around Severus' neck. Hermione looked to Harry and saw another doing the same to him. Harry fell backwards into the death eater. Both of them fell and Harry was able to get loose. He got to his feet and ran at Hermione. Hermione turned around to see him tackle the death eater that had been behind her.

"Sorry Severus," The death eater spoke.

Severus fought as hard as he could to get the rope loose or to injure his attacker. The more he fought however, the heavier his muscles seemed to get. His body was no longer responding the way he wanted it to. His was in agony as his skin burned and his throat began to collapse under the pressure. Severus took one last look at Hermione before his vision completely faded to black.

"Lucius!" Hermione growled and reached for his mask. She was only able to graze the leather as the third death eater got to his feet and grabbed her. Hermione fought and screamed out as Severus sank to his knees. She looked to Harry who was trying to get up, but the death eater he was facing kept tripping him up. Hermione then looked around the street, everyone had fled at the sight of the death eaters. She saw Tonks and Remus come running down the street towards them.

"Time to go," Lucius said and pulled the rope from Severus' neck. He kicked Severus to the ground and they apparated away. The death eater let Harry go and apparated as well. Harry cried out in anger when he found Hermione missing.

"Harry, are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Does that even matter right now? They took Hermione!" Harry bellowed at him.

"Severus? Severus can you hear me?" Tonks asked, she had knelt at Severus' side after rolling him to his back. His throat was wrapped with a rapidly forming bruise and his eyes were bloody.

"Do you know any healing spells?" Tonks asked. Remus and Harry shook their heads. Tonks' mind raced as she felt his throat. She used her wand to cut a hole in his lower neck. He took a deep breath but still remained unconscious.

"C'mon let's get him to the three broomsticks and call Poppy," Tonks said. Remus nodded and helped her carry him.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What exactly do you want us to do Harry? We don't know where they've gone or what they even want with her, right now I'd rather try to save Severus' life," Tonks told him. Harry ran ahead to the three broomsticks.

"Harry, where's Hermione?" Ginny asked when he came in. Harry ran past her to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Hospital Wing, Hogwarts," Harry said as he threw the powder in.

"Harry what's happened?" Ginny asked. Tonks and Remus came in with Severus and laid him across the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry called through the fire.

"Yes?" Her voice asked.

"Come through quick!" Harry said when she came into view. She came through and after a brief explanation, began to take care of Severus.

"I'll get Albus," Tonks said and went through the fireplace. Harry could only pace the Three Broomsticks, not really knowing what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione found herself outside a cemetery. The death eater that drug her by the arms happened to be Goyle Sr.. Lucius had taken off his mask, Hermione refused to make eye contact with him. She tried to calm down but her nerves were really going haywire.

"Stop," Hermione said as she began to feel a sharp pain between her legs.

"What?" Lucius asked. Hermione put a hand under her belly and reached a hand out to steady herself on a tombstone.

"What the hell is the matter you?" Lucius growled.

"I'm 6 months pregnant, you killed my husband, and attacked my best friend!" Hermione said, she was really beginning to feel funny.

"He better not have killed your husband, I still need him," A voice said. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Voldemort walking amongst the tombstones towards her.

"A little more refinement there Lucius," He said and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Voldemort asked. Hermione shook her head.

"High amounts of stress can induce labor!" Hermione snapped towards Lucius.

"Let's get you calmed down then," Voldemort said and pulled her to a large low sitting tombstone and she sat down on it.

"I don't know how calm I can be. I just got kidnapped by you-know-sodding-who! And Severus..." Hermione replied and began to tear up. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione snapped and pulled away from the dark wizard.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me at the ball," Voldemort replied. Hermione glared over at him.

"I wasn't distraught then!" She said and raised a hand to her face to wipe her eyes.

"I can fake sincerity with the vilest creatures when I'm calm! I don't know what you want with me but don't expect for me to make it easy for you!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Well you don't have much of a choice!" Voldemort told her as he stood before her. Hermione looked up at him with a glare.

* * *

Harry paced, he was getting more pissed off by the minute. No one was doing anything about Hermione. Ginny was watching him pace in the hall outside the hospital wing.

"Just calm down Harry," She tried. He glared at her and continued.

"Aren't you over reacting just a bit?" She asked. Harry turned to her.

"She's my best friend, she's in a delicate state, and those damn death eaters got a little too close for comfort!" Harry yelled.

"Would you be this upset if were me?" Ginny replied. Harry couldn't believe it.

"You're jealous? Really Ginny? My best friend whom I've known and loved longer than I've really known you is in serious danger and you don't want me to feel concern for her? Ginny, at this point I wish you were the one that got kidnapped, because if Hermione were here with me we would have snuck to Voldemort's house and saved you by now!" Harry yelled at her. Ginny leaned away from him and when he stopped yelling she got up and went down the hall.

Harry looked into the hospital wing and saw Madame Pomfrey give Severus two bottles then leave. Harry looked around, Albus had left to call in his contacts and see if they knew anything. Tonks and Remus had gone with him. Harry went into the hospital wing and to where Severus was sitting.

"Do you have any feelings for Hermione?" Harry asked. Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He held up a finger and opened one of the bottles. He chugged the contents and winced at the pain of swallowing. The potion began to sooth his throat and repair the damage.

"I was told not...to speak for a week," Severus said, his voice a strained whisper.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Harry asked. Severus opened the other bottle and put its contents in the palm of his hand.

"I...am…growing fond of her," Severus said as he rubbed the lotion like substance on his throat. The lacerations began to heal and scar over where the rope rubbed the worst.

"She had a dream that really shook her up and I don't think it was a dream, I think it was a premonition," Harry said. Severus raised an eyebrow at him and Harry gave him the details of the dream.

"The traitor's debt," Severus whispered.

"What?" Harry asked. Severus got to his feet and began to run from the hospital wing. Harry ran with him.

They came to the library and Severus navigated through it as though he knew exactly where the book he wanted was. They hopped over the railing into the restricted section and Severus plucked a book from the shelf. He gave the chain a good yank and it ripped from the wooden shelf. Severus began to leave the library as he read through the book. He found a page and handed the book to Harry.

"The Traitors Debt; Created by Pirates Kings, it is the ultimate punishment for those that betray. The traitor is put through tattooing. A ritualistic means of torture using any means to cut open the traitor's skin in a certain pattern-What kind of book is this?" Harry asked. He turned to the cover as they ran through the halls.

"Rarest Ways to Die a Painful Death by Vincent Nesbeth. I can understand why this was in the restricted section," Harry said and flipped back to the spell.

"The betrayed takes the traitor's first born and while holding him/her by the neck must stab the traitor in the heart. This will remove all magical energy from the traitor and the traitor's child and give it to the betrayed, which it was freely sworn." Harry said and looked at the tribal-esque cut patterns on the page.

"Enclosed are step by step detailed instructions of how this highly dangerous spell is executed. Furthermore there has only been one known death by the Traitor's Debt, an unknown pirate under Captian Hershlers crew," Harry read. He flipped to look at the instructions and they were missing. They came to a stop outside Albus' office. Severus clutched his throat as it burned from running. Harry continued into the office.

"Professor!" Harry yelled.

"Wait yer turn for once boy!" Mad Eye said. Harry could see Albus talking into his fireplace.

"This is important!" Harry said. Moody stuck out his walking stick to keep Harry from moving forward.

"Don't go flying off halfcocked!" Moody said. Harry glared at him and walked to Albus' desk. He put down the book, left it open to the page, and stormed right back out.

"They're busy," Harry growled as he walked past Severus. Severus grabbed Harry's shoulder and pulled him towards the dungeons.

Harry was left to wait in the classroom. Severus came back up with two black bundles. They then lead Harry out to the forbidden forest. He handed harry one of the bundles and Harry put on the death eaters robe. The black cloth just sank onto him. It was as if he could feel the magic in the fabric. Severus then put his hand on Harrys face and a white mask appeared on him. Severus let him go and put his own robe on. Harry reached up to feel the mask. Oh how the world would misinterpret that. Severus put a hand on Harrys shoulder again and they apparated.

* * *

Albus came to his desk and rubbed his temples.

"How did they get so close without any body noticing?" Albus asked.

"They apparated" Moody said.

"Directly behind Severus, Hermione, and Harry at the specific time and that specific place? Hermione and Severus aren't even supposed to go to Hogsmeade on Hogsmeade weekends" Albus said.

"Informants then, a death eater's child got wind of the baby shower and they laid in wait for the perfect opportunity for Severus and Hermione to be near one another," Moody said. Albus shook his head and looked at the large book on his desk.

"What's this?" Albus asked. Moody looked at it.

"Ahh, Potter came storming in here when you were talking. He got all flustered and left it here." Moody said. Albus began to read through it. He quickly flipped the page and found the instructions had been torn out.

"Where's Severus?" Albus asked.

"Haven't the foggiest," Moody said.

"They must have gone after Voldemort, It's a trap!" Albus said and got to his feet.

"What is?" Moody asked.

"They want to kill Severus to make Voldemort stronger," Albus said, running from the office. Moody followed him.

* * *

Hermione looked around her 'cell'. She was in a large underground tomb. There was an opening in the ceiling but the ladder had been removed. Voldemort had a mediwitch amongst his death eaters and he had examined her. The pains she felt were false contractions and would fade once she calmed down. Her mind raced with what to do. 'A wand, I need a wan-' Hermione stopped in her thinking and look around her. There were at least thirty people buried in there. Hermione walked to the wall and looked the skeletons in the cubbys over.

"Oh come on, someone had to have been buried with their wand," Hermione said to herself as she check several bodies. She came to one that had it hands clasped over it chest and beneath its hands was a sheathed dagger. Hermione shrugged and pulled the dagger from the body.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Hermione replied and rubbed the dust and cob webs from the knife. It was a gorgeous gold case. It had an ivory and gold handle. She pulled it out of the sheath and saw it had a pretty impressive blade. Now all she had to do was hide it.

Hermione looked herself over. She was wearing a pair of Harry's jeans and one of Severus' sweaters. She had discovered a new found liking of mens clothes for maternity clothes. Hermione put the sheath back on the body and poked the knife through her pocket. The pocket acted like a holster and the sweater was long enough to hide the hilt and the bulge. She walked over to one the coffins in the middle of the room and sat down on it. She then laid down on it, on her side, pulling the sweater closer in around her. There was nothing to do now other than wait.

* * *

Harry and Severus appeared in a wooded area just outside a small cemetery and a house on a hill.

"Is this a good idea?" Harry asked Severus stopped and looked at him.

"I mean the spell sounded like all it really needed was for you to die. We're just handing him everything he needs if you get caught," Harry said.

"I doesn't matter," Severus said, his voice still weak.

"Yes it does, that would mean Voldemort wins! Amongst other things!" Harry said.

"Look," Severus said. Harry looked around them. It was very quiet. He looked towards the house, there was no evidence of anyone being there.

"A trap?" Harry asked. Severus raised his wand and fired a spell. It was a silent locator spell. It spread over the ground.

"No one's here," Severus said. They both looked up when the spell concentrated and began to pulsate.

"Someone's here," Harry said and took off across the cemetery towards the light. Severus followed next to him. They rounded the house, wands ready but there was no need to fight.

"Albus?" Severus asked.

"Severus, what in the hell is wrong with you!? This is the last time I am tolerating the two of you...doing what you do! You are to remain at Hogwarts and I will get a guard for you if I have to. The Order will find her! I understand Harry flying off the handle but you Severus? You would have played right into Voldemort hands!" Albus scorned the both of them. Severus rolled his eyes and they followed Albus back to the castle.

* * *

Two days had gone by and Hermione had yet to leave the tomb. She had shed the sweater. It was really hot during the day. She was wearing an undershirt and jeans. She was now trying to eat the food her captors had brought her without any utensils. She lost that privilege the day before when her fork ended up embedded in the throat of the death eater watching her. Her babysitter today was standing a few feet away from her, watching her cautiously. Hermione finished her lunch and set the plate down next to her.

The death eater glared at her and leaned forward to take the plate. Hermione slung her arm out as hard as she could and the large diamond wedding ring, Severus had gotten her, scraped and sliced open his face. He grabbed his face and yelled out. Hermione pulled the dagger from her pocket and when he stood up to attack her she stabbed him. She pulled the dagger out of his chest and watched him fall to the ground. She dug through his robes. She found his wand and with a lot of difficulty she knocked him out and healed the wound. He would be out for a few days. She left the wand, it was too hard for her to control.

Hermione used his robes to wipe the blood off the dagger and went to get the sheath. Hermione took the opportunity to climb the ladder out of the tomb. It was hotter outside. Hermione looked around the extremely crowd cemetery. It seemed every inch was covered by a grave, a monument, or a mausoleum. Hermione picked a direction and took it. She traveled as fast as she could, keeping a hand under her belly. The cemetery was beyond a maze.

She didn't feel like she had gotten very far before she began to get really tired. Her legs were growing very weak. The heat and stress was getting to her. She squeezed between two mausoleums and sank to the ground. She fainted in the shade.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" A student spoke out in Severus' class. Severus glared over to see it was another Gryfindor.

"She will be back soon, she's just having some complications with her pregnancy," Severus said.

"She didn't miscarry…" The student asked. Lavender, Severus thought her name was.

"I can honestly say I do not know," Severus drawled, she took the hint to shut up.

* * *

Ginny sulked in her bed. She still had yet to talk to Harry and was getting pissed off because Harry didn't seem to notice.

"You're not still on about Harry and Hermione are you?" Pavarti asked as she came in.

"Stay out of things you don't know about," Ginny replied.

"Well, fuck you too," Pavarti said to her.

"You don't know what I'm going through..." Ginny said. Pavarti came to her bed and stood next to her.

"Just shut up and listen to a little advice. You can't compete with a guy's best friend. He will always have this girl he holds on a pedestal. She's perfect, she knows him better than you ever will, and nothing will break them apart. He would sooner break up with you than loose his friend. You just have to suck it up, because no matter how close they will get they will never get together. They are too close of friends to shag each other, that may not make sense to you but that's how it is. He will love you with all his being and take you as his wife, raise a family with you. Hermione will always be there and you can't do anything about it," Pavarti told her. Ginny glared up and her and rolled away from Pavarti.

"You'll lose him, you're just competing for something you don't have to compete for," Pavarti said as she walked through the six year dorms to the seven year dorms.

* * *

Severus paced like a caged animal. He snapped at students, snarled at teachers, and was his old batty self again. Granted he had never become a 'nice' person but people seemed to have forgotten how vile he could be. He was in Albus' office now. Severus was not happy about Moody being his shadow.

"They aren't at Voldemort's house, Severus. I don't know what you want me to do," Albus said.

"They are going to demand me at some point," Severus said.

"No! Out of the question!" Albus said.

"Listen, old man! Once he realizes that he can't have what he wants he will kill her. He will probably kill her anyway, just to win. Now if I go willingly we can set our own trap," Severus told them.

"Like what?" Albus asked.

* * *

"Would you look at that ring?" A voice whispered in a thick accent.

"Did you get all the blood off it?" Another asked. All Hermione could tell was that it was a man and a woman. She opened her eyes and found a hospital room surrounding her. A _muggle _hospital room.

"Oh, you're awake!" The female nurse said.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked and looked around.

"You're in New Orleans, You were found in one of the Lafayette Cemeteries, Can you tell us your name?" She asked.

"Hermione Snape," She answered.

"Where are you from? You've got an accent" She said. Hermione looked at her.

"So do you," She grumbled. 'A bit of Severus there' she thought to herself.

"I'm Sorry, I'm from near London. I really must leave, I've no money to pay for this," Hermione reached to remove the blankets but the nurse stopped her.

"You have been severely dehydrated. Do you know how long you were in the cemetery? Long enough to get sunburnt," The nurse said as she pulled the sheet back over her.

"It's April!" Hermione said, reaching her hand to her face. Her skin was tender.

"Welcome to the South. It snows in winter in England...well here, we're lucky if it rains," The nurse told her.

"You have an appointment with the O.B.G.Y.N. at 2. Oh and you're dagger is in the security office. You have a ticket for it here, same concept as a coat check." The nurse said.

"Is there anyone you can call?" The male nurse asked.

"You're husband?" He asked. Hermione thought for a minute.

"My parents, I can write down their name and number," Hermione said. He nodded and found her a pen and paper. Hermione wrote down the information and handed it back to him.

"I'll have the call patched through." He said and left. The female nurse was about to open a bottle of green gel when her beeper went off.

"Got to go, here, for the burn. Just rub it on your skin and if you need anything press this button," She demonstrated and gave the bottle to Hermione. Hermione took it and thanked her.

About half an hour passed and the phone next to her bed rang. She reached for it.

"Hello?" Hermione asked into the receiver.

"Hermione? Darling, the operator said this was a call from the states, are you alright?" Her mother asked frantically.

"I'm in New Orleans," Hermione told her.

"New Orl-How did you end up there?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"It's a long story, Mum, I need you to tell Severus where I. I don't know what to do, I'm in a hospital," Hermione said.

"There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?" Her mother asked.

"Not that I know of, they are making me see an O.B.G.Y.N though," Hermione answered.

"Good those yanks are taking care of you. How do I get in contact with him?" Her mother asked. Hermione looked towards the door to make sure no one was in ear shot.

"You know Mrs. Tanner down the street?"

"Yes,"

"She's a witch. She'll get you to Hogwarts. Trust her, Floo travel is weird but you'll be fine," Hermione told her.

"Alright, Which Hospital are you at?"

"Uhm...New Orleans Baptist Hospital," Hermione said when she found a pamphlet on the end table.

"Alright, I'll call back the second I can," Her mother told her.

"Thank you,"

"You take care Hermione, Hold tight, it won't take long. I love you"

"I love you too mum," Hermione said and hung up. Now there was nothing to do but sit and wait.

* * *

Albus came down to the entrance hall. Filch had come to find him. A muggle was in the castle looking for Severus.

"Ma'am can I help you?" Albus asked upon reaching her position. She was looking around the castle with a strange look on her face.

"You really have a school in this abandoned castle?" She asked.

"What ar-Oh pardon me, It's an anti muggle trick to keep from getting discovered. Here" Albus said and said several incantations to allow her to see the real castle.

"Oh my, it's gorgeous," She said.

"I'm sorry to be impolite, but who are you?" Albus asked.

"Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked. He came from the dungeons with Severus.

"Harry, right?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"How did you get all the way to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Long story, who's Severus?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I am," Severus spoke. Mrs. Granger gave him a shocked look and took a second to take him in.

"Oh...dear...uhm, Hermione, She's in a hospital in New Orleans, New Orleans Baptist Hospital," Mrs. Granger told them. Severus looked to Dumbledore.

"I can get in contact with Andrew Lebou, he's the headmaster of the magic school down there," Albus said.

"I'm going after her," Severus said and began down the stairs.

"Severus! The pla-" Albus said and stepped forward. Severus turned around raised his hand to keep Albus from grabbing him.

"SHE'S MY WIFE! I'm not waiting another moment!" He yelled at Abus and stormed from the group.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"You want to answer that one, Professor?" Harry asked as he began to step away from them. He then followed Severus.

* * *

Harry and Severus walked through the fireplace and into the New Orleans School of Miscellaneous Magics.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, Welcome. Dax here will take you to the hospital to get Miss Granger. Since those Death Eaters are most likely watching the school and around the cemetery, we will sneak the three of you to Shreveport during the funeral," Principal LeBou greeted the two of them.

"Funeral?" Harry asked.

"Yes, One of our teachers passed away and the entire student body is giving him a full blow Mardi Gras funeral," He explained.

"I have to say a few words at the wake otherwise I would take you to the hospital myself," He said.

"That's fine," Severus said.

"If you'll come with me," Dax said. He was wearing an old style black suit and top hat. He had dark makeup around his eyes and a pair of white leather gloves. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's for the funeral." He tried to explain.

"It's really hard to explain New Orleans unless you experience it firsthand. A very rich culture," He said, laughing at himself.

"Perhaps after my wife is safe again we will schedule a vacation," Severus replied. Dax nodded and lead them out of the room.

* * *

"We're here to see Hermione Snape," Dax said to the receptionist.

"Yes...she is in room 307," The receptionist answered without showing any shock towards his appearance. They found her room and found her asleep in her bed. Harry went to her side and Severus stood near the door.

"I'll meet you down in the lobby," Dax said and left the room.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Harry!" She greeted and reached out to hug him.

"Did you come alone?" She asked. Harry shook his head and pointed towards Severus. Hermione smiled towards Severus and reached a hand out to him. Severus hesitated but walked over to her bed.

"And who are you?" A man asked as he walked in.

"Severus Snape," Severus told him.

"Snape, our missing husband, everything checks out just fine. The baby is healthy and your wife can go when you're ready, but we need to speak to you about your insurance information," He said. Severus nodded and went with the doctor. Hogwarts had muggle insurance in case of something like this.

"Hermione, you know your dream...well it was pretty much a play by play of a revenge spell called the traitors debt," Harry told her.

"Let's just say it's not a pleasant way for Snape to be killed." Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"Why did you let him come here? What if they're watching? What if they capture him?" Hermione asked.

"He's as strong headed as we are Hermione," Harry said to her. The nurse came in and began to unhook Hermione from the IVs.

"Just make sure you drink a lot of fluids for a while," She said. Hermione nodded and Harry turned away so Hermione could get dressed.

Severus returned and waited at the door for them. Hermione grabbed Severus' hand and he lead her downstairs to the lobby.

"Where is he?" Harry asked. Dax wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Professor Snape, yes?" A black woman came up to them. She was dressed even more oddly than Dax. She wore a black cloak and her skin was painted like a skeleton.

"Mr. Dax got called away to the funeral, I'll take you to the cemetery to meet back up with him." She said with a smile. Severus nodded and they went with her.

In the car Hermione sat between the boys. She held Harrys hand and laid her head on Severus' shoulder.

"I'm skipping school for a week and sleeping in our bed," Hermione grumbled. She was still tired.

"Like that would affect your grade, you could take your exams now and pass with flying colors," Harry told her.

The car came to a stop outside Lafayette cemetery and Hermione looked at the both of them.

"Why are we back here?" Hermione asked. Severus looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"We are meeting someone here to take us to Shreveport, where we can safely apparate back to England." Severus said. Hermione didn't say anything but Severus could feel she was uneasy.

They got out of the car and followed the woman into the cemetery. Amongst the Funeral precession it seemed chaotic. The music was loud, the area was crowded, and everyone was in costume.

"That way," She said to Hermione and Severus. Harry got separated from them in the crowd.

"Mr. Potter?" Harry turned and saw it was the Principal of the school.

"Where's Dax?" He said. Harry could only look at him in confusion.

"That woman said he was pulled away to the funeral," Harry told him and looked on at the loud musical precession going past.

"No, where are your friends?" He asked.

"Haven't the foggiest, I lost them through the people," Harry said. The Principle grabbed his shoulder and apparated. Harry found himself outside Hogwarts.

"Tell Mr. Dumbledore what happened and if there is anything I can do. We will have the cemetery searched and be in contact," He said and disappeared. Harry ran his hands through his hair before running through the gate.

* * *

Hermione held Severus' hand as they followed the woman. She weaved them through so many of the tight crevices of the cemetery and Hermione was utterly lost as to where they were. They came to a larger courtyard like area. The woman stopped.

"Where the hell are you leading us?" Severus growled.

"Right to us, I'm afraid," A voice said. Hermione and Severus turned to see Lucius come at Severus with a vase. He swung it at Severus before he could react. The vase shattered and Severus was slung into unconsciousness. Hermione gasped and knelt next to Severus. She looked up to Lucius.

"That could have used a little more finesse," Voldemort said as he stepped from behind a mausoleum. Lucius shrugged and picked Severus up, putting him over a shoulder.

"Mrs. Snape, if you please," He said holding a hand out to her. Hermione took it and they apparated.


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort and Hermione appeared outside Voldemort's house again.

"Losing your imagination?" Hermione asked as Lucius and Severus appeared next to them.

"Your little stunt actually provided a bloody marvelous distraction," Voldemort said as Hermione jerked her hand out of his.

"So is the baby alright?" Voldemort asked, rubbing her belly. Hermione pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione growled.

"You've no right to speak to him like that, mudblood!" Lucius said, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of her hair. She elbowed him hard.

"Let go of my husband!" She shouted. Lucius released her and doubled over. In the process he dropped Severus on the ground. Hermione sat on the ground and pulled him close to her. He had a swollen bump across his forehead. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes, she didn't know why but she was getting very emotional at seeing him like this. It reminded her of when he came to bed drenched in blood.

"Get up you wretched thing!" Lucius growled, grabbing her shoulder. He jerked her to her feet and Voldemort grabbed her by the arm. Lucius picked Severus up again.

"Don't cry, you'll be spending a lot of time with him," Voldemort said to her and continued to drag her into the house.

Voldemort drug her to the basement and released her. Lucius dropped Severus on the ground.

"Now get someone competent to watch them!" Voldemort growled. Hermione got down on the ground and pulled Severus to her, his head ended up resting against her belly. 'I have three more months to go, what the hell are they going to do with us?' Hermione thought to herself. She felt her baby move within in her and put a hand on her belly.

"It's ok, shhhhh. Everything's going to be ok," She said, not sure which of them she was actually trying to calm down.

That was when Severus stirred. He groaned and a hand reached to his forehead. Hermione caught him by the wrist before he could touch the wound.

"It will hurt worst if you go poking it," Hermione said. He opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" Severus asked.

"Voldemort's house. He brought us back here because the Order is probably all in New Orleans turning that cemetery upside down," Hermione replied. Severus cursed as he sat up. Hermione steadied him when he swayed from dizziness.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded and brushed the hair away from the bump on his head.

"Are _you_ alright?" Hermione asked. Severus grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"I'm fine, we need to get out of here," Severus said and got to his feet. Hermione held her stomach and felt something in her pocket. She still had that Dagger.

"Severus," She whispered as she removed the weapon. He turned to her and saw the blade. He smirked at her and took it. He hid it on himself and began to pace the room.

Hermione watched him pace and test the walls. She looked him up and down, staring at the wound on his forehead. She cared about him, she actually called him her husband to Lucius. It just popped out, she didn't think about it. She looked down at her ring and over to his.

"I want to get married," Hermione said. Severus paused and looked back at her.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"If we get out of here I want a wedding ceremony," Hermione said.

"The laws been revoked, you are free to be childless and single," He said to her. Hermione looked down at her ring again.

"I don't want to...I want to stay with you," Hermione said. He gave a small laugh.

"And why on Earth do you want that?" Severus asked.

"Because I love you," Hermione answered. He stopped and looked at her.

"You love me?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. She could see he felt awkward and she wondered who the last person to say that to him was.

"You don't have to say anything," Hermione said. Severus nodded and turned back to the wall. He wanted to concentrate on getting them out of there but at the same time he could tell the conversation was keeping her at ease.

"Uhm...What...what would you have me vow to you?" Severus asked.

"...Love our children," Hermione said.

"Children? You want more than one?" Severus asked. Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded.

"I will love my children and their mother, I vow it," Severus said as he continued to pace the perimeter of the room.

"Loyalty? Fidelity?" Hermione asked. Severus actually smiled at her.

Severus walked back over to her and got down on the ground. He crawled up to her.

"I vow it, I vow everything that I am to you and our children. To take care of you, love you, I'll even obey you but let's keep that between us," Severus answered. Hermione laughed and Severus kissed her.

"I vow it, no one will ever know how wonderful you really are but us," Hermione said, rubbing her belly.

"Will you vow me loyalty and fidelity?" Severus asked.

"I vow it, I told you I love you," Hermione said.

"Would you like your wedding before or after graduation?" Severus asked and got back to his feet.

"After, I have finals you know!" Hermione replied. Severus gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Of course how can I forget," Severus said.

They heard someone coming to the door and Severus got up against the wall next to it. The door opened and a death eater stepped through the threshold. Severus reached forward to grab him but a second death eater he hadn't seen cursed him before he could.

Severus was sent flying into the wall and Hermione got to her feet. She ran to his side and glared at the death eaters.

"Get the knife from him quickly!" The first spoke. The second ran to Hermione and grabbed the knife from the ground. Severus tried to sit up but the death eater struck him with the hilt and rendered him unconscious once again.

"That wasn't necessary! He could die from a concussion, you twit!" Hermione snarled at him. The death eater grabbed her by the hair and held her.

"The dark lord said you had to stay alive because of the brat growing inside you. He didn't say anything about a little torture," He said and drug the tip of the blade across her face. Hermione didn't break eye contact with him as the blade cut her cheek.

"That's enough! You be sure to eat all of this, you hear? You, not him! We'll be bringing his food around when we get to it!" The first death eater said and brought a plate to her.

"Fine!" Hermione said and took the plate.

"You behave! A mediwitch will be by to check on the both of you!" The first death eater said as they both left. Hermione pulled Severus's head into her lap and held him. She ate her food and stayed at Severus' side undisturbed for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Harry paced past the mausoleums and tombstones. They had spent the entire day combing through the Lafayette cemetery and found nothing.

"As soon as the sun sets we're going to get people in the air on brooms. Can't risk the norms seeing us," Mr. Lebou said to Harry.

"Norms?" Harry asked.

"Oh what do you call them? Muggles?" Lebou replied. Harry nodded.

"I can't stand this," Harry said and started walking into the graveyards. Lebou grabbed his arm.

"I know you're worried and you're Harry Potter, but you don't know these cemeteries. You'll get lost and then we'll have to send out a search party for you. I promise you can go up with us at sunset and look from the skies," He said. Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration and sat down on a nearby bench.

"How much longer until Dumbledore gets here?" Harry asked. The principle shrugged.

"He said he had things to do before heading over here," Lebou answered.

"And what the bloody hell could be so important?" Harry asked. They both jumped when they heard a pop. Harry looked over his shoulder.

Tonks was standing a few feet behind Harry.

"Wotcher Tonks!" Harry said. Tonks turned to him and walked to his side.

"Anything? I apparated here the second I heard," Tonks replied.

"They've been searching this cemetery all day, nothing," Harry replied.

"He's not stupid Harry, he's probably moved everything by now. Are there any other cities close by with cemeteries like this?" Tonks asked. Lebou laughed.

"Cities of the Dead," Lebou replied.

"Pardon?" Tonk asked.

"There are 42 cemeteries in New Orleans alone. This is one of the smaller ones," Lebou answered.

"It's a needle in a hay stack," Lebou added. Harry took back to pacing.

"I'd say this was a distraction technique but I don't know the guy you're up against," Lebour said.

"Voldemort," Harry said. Lebou gaped.

"Voldemort, in America?" Lebou asked.

"Apparently," Harry snapped.

"Harry we should get back to Hogwarts," Tonks said. Harry shook his head.

"What if that's what he wants?" Harry asked.

"Harry thinking like that will only run you in circles and you'll drive yourself mad," Tonk replied. Harry shook his head.

"Fine, Thank you Mr. Lebou. You floo Howgarts if you find anything," Harry said. Lebou nodded and held out his hand.

"Will do, Mr. Potter. An honor to meet you, wish it were under better circumstances," He said.

"Likewise," Harry said and apparated with Tonks.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to find the basement had been transformed into a much nicer cell. She and Severus were now laying in a bed, there were chairs, a desk, and the lavatory was much cleaner than it had been before. She sat up in the bed and found Severus next to her. She reached over and shook him. He didn't move at all.

"Severus!" Hermione said. She shook him harder and he didn't respond.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione called louder. She felt his neck and a wave of relief overcame her when she felt a pulse beneath her fingers. She cupped his face and looked him over. His forehead had become a nasty bruise. She ran her fingers through his hair and found a sticky spot. It was where he had been hit with the dagger. Her hand came back bloody.

"No, Severus you have to wake up!" Hermione said. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that may never wake up. Too many hard hits to the head, he had a concussion and was slipping.

"Severus..." She whispered.

Hermione jumped when the door flung open and death eaters came in. Hermione was pulled from the bed and one of the death eaters sat next to Severus. He began casting and incanting. Hermiones arms where held firmly as she watched.

"All I can do is put a coma spell on him to keep him breathing. The Dark Lord is going curse the both of you! He wanted Snape conscious for this," The man said and cast the spell.

"Bring her over," He said. Hermione was brought over to the bed and the mediwitch checked her over.

"She's fine, get her breakfast," He said and got to his feet. The other death eaters set a plate on the desk for her.

"A pregnancy healthy meal, enjoy," He said as they all left. Hermione grabbed the plate and got on the bed. She held Severus' hand and his hand laid limp in hers. She looked down at his rigid fingers and swiftly found herself crying into her egg whites.

* * *

Harry stared at his food. The thought of eating while Hermione was out there in danger made him sick but as the same time he was starving. He sighed as he took up his fork and made quick work out of cleaning his plate. He shoved the last bite into his mouth and got to his feet. He nearly hit Ginny, whom was about to sit down.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Not now Gin," Harry said and went to walk around her.

"They're still talking," Ginny told him.

"What do you mean they're still talking? What's there to talk about? Send someone to Voldem-" Harry started to yell. Ginny reached up and put a hand over his mouth.

"Come on, I have an idea," Ginny said and led him out into the hallway. Harry's mouth dropped when he found a large number of Dumbledore's Army in the hall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We want to help Hermione too, without her I would have never made it through Hogwarts alive," Neville Longbottom spoke up. Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks, guys really. This is Voldemort himself and real death eaters," Harry said.

"We've been keeping up with our practicing," Luna chimed in.

"They were real death eaters in London, were going to help you save Hermione and her baby," Neville said firmly. Harry then nodded as he looked at Ginny.

"Too right, let's go," Harry said.

"How are we getting where ever it is we are getting?" Luna asked. Harry turned to Ginny.

"You said you had an idea," Harry said. Ginny nodded and grabbed his hand again.

She led them to the room of requirement. Harry just looked at her and laughed at himself.

"Alright," Harry said and passed by the blank wall three times and thought about what he needed. The door appeared and they all went inside. The room was empty with a pedestal in the middle. Atop that pedestal was the triwizard cup.

"The Portkey," Harry said to himself.

"Ok, everyone gather around, wands ready. This will take us right to You-know-who's back yard. Be ready the instant we land," Harry said.

"What if she's not there?" Ginny asked.

"One way to find out," Harry said. Ginny nodded and everyone got ready to touch the portkey.

"3...2...1" Harry said and they all touched it in unison.

They appeared in the graveyard outside Voldemorts house. They all ducked down behind tombstones, to block the view of the death eaters standing by the front door of the house.

Harry looked over to the others.

"Ready?" He asked. They all nodded and Harry led the charge.

* * *

"My Lord the Order, they're here!" A death eater said, coming into Voldemort's study. Voldemort looked to Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Lucius, keep them at bay. Bellatrix start the spell. They will not stop this," Voldemort said.

"My Lord, Snape is not conscious and the infant is not full term," The mediwitch protested.

"You know the spell to wake him up, USE IT! As for the infant, cut it out of her. It just has to be alive long enough for me to kill it!" Voldemort growled. The Mediwitch nodded and went the basement with Bellatrix.

Hermione jumped when the door burst open. Bellatrix came in with the mediwitch. Bella grabbed her and yanked her from the bed. Hermione slung her fists at the crazy woman and fought her.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione snarled and Bella grabbed a handful of Hermione hair.

"You will hold still or I will kill that brat inside you right now," Bella growled and pushed her wand into Hermione's stomach. Hermione glared at her and let herself get pulled from the bed.

Hermione looked over to the bed and saw the mediwitch working on Severus.

"Hurry it up!" Bella yelled.

"I have to be sure all the bleeding in his brain is stopped before I can revive him or he's just a mindless doll," The Mediwitch defended himself and said a few incantations. He forced Severus awake and Severus opened his eyes. He cried out at the pain throbbing in his head. The pain from his broken skull and the related headache was near paralyzing.

"Severus," Hermione called out to him.

"Shut it!" Bella growled as the mediwitch pulled Severus to his feet.

"Let's go," Bella growled.

They were dragged through the house and to the kitchen. There was a large marble island in the middle and Severus was put on it. Voldemort came in and waved his wand at Severus. Ropes appeared and tied him down. Another wave of the wand removed his shirt.

"Get me the baby, while I get the spell started," Voldemort growled and the mediwitch led Bella and Hermione from the room.

Voldemort stepped up to the table and Severus could barely look at him, his headache was blinding.

"Oh I am going to enjoy this very much, just embrace the pain," Voldemort said and pulled the hair from Severus' face. He used his wand to cut Severus' skin apart. Severus bit his tongue and fought the urge to scream out.

Voldemort paused when they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Hermione," Severus said and began to fight against the restraints.

"HERMIONE!" Severus yelled.

"Now, now, now, hold still or I could mess up," Voldemort replied and sliced across Severus' chest making the pattern. Severus continued to struggle as the blood dripped onto the table. Voldemort made more cuts and looked towards the door when the building shook.

"Great, they are getting closer, THE BABY!" Voldemort bellowed and finished the pattern.

Voldemort left the room and Severus yanked against the ropes but he was getting weak. The blood was pouring from his wounds and his head was still in pain.

"Hermione!" Severus yelled as another explosion went off. He tried to sit up but the last bits of his strength began to fade and he laid back down across the slab. Though it was the last thing he wanted to happen, his eyes drifted shut beyond his control.

Harry busted in the door and paused as he entered the kitchen. Ginny and Luna came in behind him. Harry froze when he saw Severus. He wasn't moving, blood everywhere.

"We're too late," Harry said and walked to the table. Ginny covered her mouth and turned away. It didn't matter who it was she had never seen something like that.

Harry reached to the ropes and untied Severus. He laid Severus arms at his sides.

"What about Hermione?" Luna asked. Harry glared up at the other door in the room.

"One of you go get the Order, one way or another, this ends tonight," Harry growled and went forward leaving Ginny and Luna to decide.

"Do go on, he's your true love after all. It's much less romantic if I fight by his side. Good luck," Luna said and gingerly turned around and left the house in the way they came. Ginny watched her go, glanced at Severus, and then ran to catch up with Harry.

Voldemort stood in the entrance of a guest room as the mediwitch tried inducing labor in Hermione. A full on battle had started outside.

"Hurry up!" Voldemort bellowed.

"Gladly" Harry growled from behind Voldemort. Voldemort wheeled around in time to duck the curse Harry had shot down the hall way at him.

"Cut the damn thing out if you have to!" Voldemort growled into the room before turning back to Harry.

"So good of you visit, Harry," Voldemort smirked at his rival.

"And who's the pretty trinket he has with him? Your girlfriend? Can I play with her?" Bellatrix asked, cocking her head as she came to stand next to her master in the hallway. Ginny glared at the woman and raised her wand higher.

"Doesn't look like she wants to play," Harry replied, glancing back at Ginny.

"Can we take this outside, Harry? Awful cramped in here," Voldemort said. Harry nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing, lead the way," Harry answered. Voldemort smiled at him and walked down the hall. Harry and Ginny followed them. Bellatrix skipped and taunted them as they found themselves outside.

Back in the kitchen, Severus began to stir. He slowly got the grip back on himself. Slipping in and out of consciousness left him disoriented. He reached a hand up to his head and hissed as a few of the cuts spread open with the movement of his muscles. Severus groaned and looked around.

"He...Hermione..." He whispered and sat up.

"Ahhh!" He yelled out at the pain and curled up on his side.

"Hermione," He gulped for air and forced himself to focus. He saw an old knife on the counter and got up. He got to his feet and stumbled forward. He grabbed the knife and looked to the door he saw Voldemort disappear through.

Severus got down the hall, using the wall to steady him.

"Got the damn thing," he heard someone growl. Then he heard it, a sound that made his heart leapt and gave him new energy to rage forward. He heard the sound of a baby, his baby, crying and he ran forward through the open door.

Before him stood the Mediwitch, the bastard was holding a very small infant in his hand as he cast spells over it to keep it alive. Severus looked to the bed and saw Hermione laying on the bed, just as big of a bloody mess as he was. She was unconscious, her stomach was cut open, and blood was soaking into the sheets and her clothes. Severus gripped the knife in his hand and came up behind the meditwitch. With a quick move he had the man by the throat.

"Put the baby down," Severus growled. The Mediwitch did as he was told and put the baby on the bed.

"Heal her," He snarled.

"She's dead!" The Mediwitch answered. Severus dug the knife into his throat.

"No, she's not," Severus seethed in his ear. The Mediwitch raised his wand and cast several spells over her.

"It is the best I can do," He said. Severus shoved him aside and sat next to Hermione. The Mediwitch adjusted his robes and growled as Severus leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"You want me to heal you too while I'm at it traitor? So the dark lord can have the pleasure of cutting you open again?" He asked. Severus again gripped the knife handle and stood up suddenly. He swung his arm out and cut the man's face. The Mediwitch, stunned, dropped his wand and held his face. Severus advanced on him and cut him again and again.

"Ahh! Snape! Wait!" The Mediwitch yelled out and Severus flung his arm out, finally cutting the man's throat. Blood sprayed from the wound across Severus' face and the man dropped to the ground.

Severus used his hands to wipe the blood off his face and move his hair back out of his eyes. He reached down and looked at the wand.

"Can't work with Ash," He said to himself before he turned back to Hermione and the baby. He gathered the baby in one hand, he was so small. Severus grabbed the blankets and wrapped him up.

"It's going to be alright," He whispered as the baby fussed. Once his son was bundled, Severus turned his attention to Hermione. He saw blood had spotted across her forehead and he quickly wiped it off with the sheet.

Severus scooped her up in his arm. She was freezing. He rubbed her skin, trying to warm her.

"Hermione," He said and got no answer.

"Hermione!" He yelled and gently shook her. He held her close to him and felt something else come over him.

"Please Hermione, wake up. You don't have to do anything, just open your eyes. That's all you have to do. Just open your eyes," He pleaded. He didn't know what had come over him. His eyes began to sting at the thought of never seeing those gorgeous cinnamon eyes open again. It was much more than that, never seeing her smile. The thought of her not watching her son grown up, the thought of her being dead brought words from his lips.

"I love you," He could finally admit, tears fell down his cheeks. He loved her so much. He loved the woman lying coldly in his arms. What a woman she was, the mother of his child. The first one to show him true kindness especially in spite of their situation, in spite of how he treated her. The first person that ever cared about him, that loved him.

"...Severus?" Hermione said weakly. Severus gasped and smiled down to her.

"I'm here," He said. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you too," She said. Severus grinned and kissed her.

"I don't feel so good," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have the strength to apparate," Severus told her. Another explosion shook the house.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked and tried to sit up on her own.

"A battle, we have to get you and the baby out of here," Severus told her.

"Baby?" Hermione asked. Severus reached forward and moved the blankets. Hermione gasped and picked the infant up. Yet another explosion echoed through the air.

"Before the house comes down, we have to get you out of here," Severus urged her on. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and it slid in the blood.

"Wh-Severus!" She gaped at the sight of him.

"I'm fine, we must go," Severus said and helped her to her feet.

"I don't believe you," Hermione said as she stood up. She held him for support for a moment.

"Doesn't change the fact we have to leave," Severus told her. Hermione handed him the baby and took off her shirt. Severus looked at her quizzically. She stripped the sheet from the bed and tried to rip it. Severus held the knife out to her. Hermione took it and ripped the sheet into several thick strips. She wrapped one around her torso a few times before taking the baby back. She laid him against her stomach, ignoring the tenderness, and wrapped the strip around a few more times. She used the other strips to make sure he was secure and wouldn't move. Severus helped her get her shirt back on.

"Looks like I'm pregnant again, I just don't want anyone to be able to grab him," Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"I understand," He said and pulled her towards the door.

Severus walked out before her and led her back to the kitchen. Hermione watched him leave bloody foot prints in his wake. She wrapped her arm under her 'belly' and held the wall. Severus looked back to her.

"I'm coming," She told him and continued. They came to the kitchen and like a magnet Hermione's eyes found the marble island.

"Severus, is all that yours?" Hermione asked.

"Ignore it," Severus told her and pulled her closer.

"Yes, you have more pressing problems," Lucius Malfoy stepped through the door that led outside. Severus stepped in front of Hermione, blade at the ready. Lucius smiled.

"What is it muggles say? 'Don't bring a knife to a gun fight'...seems accurate," Lucius smirked, holding up his wand. Severus didn't want to give him the chance to taunt or torture them and so he flung the knife at Lucius.

The blade imbedded in Lucius' chest and Severus moved quickly to remove it. He killed Lucius and took his wand. Severus reached back and grabbed Hermione's hand.

They got outside and it was oddly quiet. There were several bodies on the ground, death eaters and Order members alike.

"Kingsley," Hermione gasped when she recognized the Auror. Severus kept her moving. They came around the house and everyone was gathered around two wizards fighting.

Hermione looked through the people and saw it was Harry and Voldemort. Severus tried to pull her along but Hermione yanked her arm from his hand and ran to the fight. She shoved her way past the few people left standing. The sight before her was worrisome at best. Most of the spectators were death eaters, Bellatrix had Ginny with a wand at her throat, and Harry was on his knees before Voldemort.

"Admit defeat Potter and I'll kill you quickly," Voldemort taunted as he stepped forward.

Voldemort walked to Harry and looked down upon him.

"The boy who lived, lived to die today!" He growled, taking aim with his wand. Hermione had to do something and all she had was the blade against her breast. She didn't know the first thing about throwing a knife but she had to try.

Hermione threw it and the hilt hit Voldemort broadside in the shoulder. Voldemort looked down to the knife and then up to her. He began to laugh and his death eaters followed suit.

"You're still alive are you?" Voldemort asked.

Harry looked down to the knife. He was exhausted, magically depleted. He was now regretting not taking the opportunity to rest back at the castle. He felt he had enough for one more spell before passing out completely. He couldn't chance Voldemort fighting it. There was no question what spell to use and he would gladly go to Azkaban for using it should the wizarding world not forgive an unforgiveable curse. Harry picked up the knife, got his wand ready, and stabbed Voldemort's arm, getting more cloth than flesh.

"Ah! You're getting desperate Potter!" Voldemort said. Harry looked him in the eyes.

"Whatever it takes, Avada Kedavra!" Harry growled and with everything he had he meant for Voldemort to die. Memories of his parents, the pain of living with the Dursley's, Cedric's Deaths, Ron's death, Hermione's pain, his own pain. Voldemort didn't stand a chance against all the sorrow he caused and so the terror of the wizarding world fell to the ground.

"No!" Bellatrix yelled and threw Ginny to the ground. She took aim at Harry.

"Ava-" Bellatrix was cut off by the girl she had released.

"CRUCIO!" Ginny yelled. Bellatrix fell to the ground in agony and Ginny stepped forward and held the spell until she lost consciousness. Ginny then ran to Harry's side.

"Harry!" Ginny called and held him.

"I'm alright," Harry told him and they stood up.

"Hermione!" Harry called out to her. Hermione ran to his side and hugged the both of them.

"I don't mean to be the bearer or bad news but we still have a problem," Severus spoke, walking up to them.

"Which is?" Harry asked with a smile. It was then he noticed that the death eaters were moving around them. Luna, Neville, and Tonks were forced amongst them as Bellatrix got to her feet.

"How many Order members did you get?" Harry asked towards Luna.

"Just the ones in the hallway," Luna said.

"Hallway?" Harry asked as he pulled Hermione to the center of them, so she was protected.

"Yes, Me, Kingsley and a handful of other members. Moody wouldn't open the damn door for us to tell Albus," Tonks said.

"Oh wonderful," Harry replied. At that moment he was thinking Voldemort had a good idea with his mark. A way to contact the Order seemed a luxury right then.

Bellatrix knelt next to Voldemort and caressed his face.

"I will avenge you my dark lord," Bellatrix leaned down and kissed him. Bellatrix got up and raised her wand at Harry and Ginny. Ginny and Tonks raised their wands ready to fight again.

The fight never came though, as a large of amount of pops rang through the air. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix appeared and the death eaters were then outnumbered. They all felt a wave of relief as the remaining death eaters raised their hands in the air.

"We did it!" Harry grinned and hugged Ginny. He then turned to hug Hermione.

"Not too hard," Hermione said and held him at a distance. Harry looked her over and saw the blood.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be ok, I want to get Severus to St. Mungos" Hermione smiled at him. Luna looked Severus up and down.

"Do those hurt at all?" She asked. Severus raised an eyebrow down to her.

"I can't feel very much of my body at present," Severus answered her. Luna nodded.

"Seems quite fortunate," Luna replied. Hermione reached to Severus and held his hand.

Albus came over to them as Aurors were taking the death eaters away.

"I think we can discuss all of this when we get back to the castle, but first," Albus raised his wand in the air and summoned the Knight Bus.

"Let's get everyone taken care of," Albus said.

They waited for everyone else to get on before Hermione helped Severus on to the bus. Severus sat down and Hermione sat next to him. Severus leaned against the window as Hermione lifted up her shirt.

"Hermione what the hell are you doing?" Harry asked tiredly from across the bus.

"You'll see," Hermione smirked at him and unwrapped the fabric.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked. Hermione pulled her son from the folds and laid him on her chest.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped and came over to her.

"Look at him," Harry said and Hermione grinned at him.

"Is he supposed to be that small?" Harry asked as Hermione bundled him back up.

"He's three months early," Hermione said. Harry smiled and looked over to Severus to see his reactions but Severus was out of it.

"Professor?" Harry asked. Hermione looked over.

"Here," Hermione handed the baby to Harry and turned around to face Severus.

"Severus!" Hermione called, holding his face.

"Severus!" Hermione said and gently smacked his face. Severus didn't respond in the least.

The bus jerked to a stop and Hermione grabbed the seat to stay on her feet. Harry did the same. A moment later, mediwitches came onto the bus.

"Anyone need help getting in?" One asked.

"Right here," Hermione called them over and got out of their way.

"I want to wait for him," Hermione said and Harry walked inside with her.

Once inside Harry, still holding the baby, looked at the directory as Hermione paced.

"C'mon," Harry grabbed her arm.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you had a baby three months early by force. You need to see a doctor, so does your son," Harry told her.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just a little tired, is all so don't make me carry you," Harry replied. Hermione nodded and Harry led her to the elevator.

"Wait up!" Ginny called from the door. They waited for her and they all went up to the maternity ward. It wasn't long before Hermione found herself in a hospital bed and the baby in a crib with fresh incubation spells. There was nothing more to do than follow the doctors' orders and wait.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she picked her son up out of the crib. She was fully dressed and ready to go home. The doctor had released her and the baby after three days. She could feel the magic they were using to keep him alive, his lungs weren't ready for this yet. She could also feel the magic inside him. After he recovers she knew he would be strong. She could understand how Voldemort would want to harness that for himself.

"Let's go see if Daddy's awake yet," Hermione said and turned for the door.

Hermione carried the baby out into the hall. Harry had said he was going to visit and help her but she wanted to walk by herself, he wasn't due for another hour. Hermione went downstairs and to Severus' room.

Severus hadn't woken up once since they got there. He had slipped into a coma once his adrenaline wore off. Hermione looked down at Severus after stepping up to his bedside. They had healed all the knife wounds without difficulty. It was the head injuries that resulted in his current condition.

The baby fussed and squirmed.

Hermione walked around the bed and sat down in the chair by the window. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over to Severus again.

Hermione got up and laid the baby on Severus' chest and lifted one of his hands to hold him. She held his other hand.

"Come on you greasy git wake up. It was only a few days again you were begging me to open my eyes. We have a ceremony to plan, so you better wake up soon," Hermione said, intertwining her fingers with his. Hermione looked towards the door when she heard someone. It was Harry.

"Wotcher," Harry said and stepped inside.

"Wotcher Harry," Hermione replied.

"You feeling okay?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'm fine, is everyone still celebrating at the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty much but the official celebration isn't until everyone is out of here," Harry said and walked to the bed.

"Right," Hermione said and looked back to Severus. She tried to fight back tears when her mind jumped to the fact that Severua may never leave there.

"How about I buy you some lunch in Diagon alley?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't want to leave him," Hermione told him. Harry nodded.

"Alright how about I bring you something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said and Harry left the room.

Hours passed, Hermione didn't leave his side. Harry stayed until the nurses made him leave at the end of visiting hours. The nurses had brought in a small crib for the baby and Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on the bed.

The room was dark when Severus's eyes opened. He felt a weight on his arm and something holding his hand. He looked down and saw Hermione. He smiled and reached his other hand to her and felt her hair. She jumped and lifted her head.

"Oh! You're awake" Hermione smiled sleepily.

"I guess," He said and looked around. Hermione stood up and walked to the crib. She gently picked up the baby and brought him over. She handed him to Severus, the baby fussed but drifted back to sleep once he was still again.

"He's been sleeping almost as much as you lately," Hermione said and sat on the bed. Severus looked down to his son and the up to her.

"What are we going to call him?" Severus asked.

"I've been thinking about that for three days, the nurses keep bugging me about it. They want me to fill out the birth certificate," Hermione told him. Severus was looking down at the baby and gently rubbing his back.

"I think I may have a middle name," Severus told her.

"That's good, because I can't get past the first name. I like the double S, like Severus Snape and there's one name I keep coming back to," Hermione told him.

"Which is?" Severus asked.

"Silas, it's Latin like yours and I like the sound of it," Hermione answered him. Severus nodded.

"Silas Ronald Snape," Severus said. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Ronald?" She asked.

"He was your friend and died protecting you. He should be remembered," Severus said. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," She said through tears. She reached up to wipe them away. Severus reached up and cupped her face. He pulled her to him and kissed them.

"Thank you," He whispered into her ear and kissed her again.

"For what?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"For seeing all that I am and still smiling," Severus said. Hermione smiled and moved his hair from his face.

"Sleep, maybe the doctor will discharge you tomorrow," Hermione told him. Severus held Silas and scooted over on the bed.

"Sleep with me?" He asked. Hermione got up, kicked off her shoes, and lifted the sheets before curling up next to him. Severus wrapped one arm around his wife and kept his other hand on his son and drifted to back to sleep with his family

* * *

Severus was released from St. Mungos and they returned to Hogwarts where they found McGonagal and several other teachers were decorating the castle for the celebration.

"Was I the last to leave the hospital?" Severus asked as they walked towards the dungeons

"Auror Tanner, one of the ones who came in with Tonks and Kingsley, died this morning. So technically you were the last to leave," Hermione told him, adjusting Silas in her arms.

"Where are all the students?" Severus asked.

"All students were granted passage to Hogsmeade for the weekend to celebrate and give the teachers a chance to decorate. I feel sorry for Hogsmeade and the chaperones," Hermione laughed as they got to Severus' office.

"You think anyone will notice if we don't show up?" Severus asked, opening the door.

"Don't feel like celebrating?" Hermione asked. Severus actually smirked at her.

"Sure, let's go with that," Severus answered her. Hermione laughed as they got to their room. She froze when she looked at the room. Not only did it feel like forever since she had been there but she noticed something was seriously missing.

"We don't have a crib, we don't have anything!" Hermione said.

"Well I don't know about you, I thought we had three more months. Transfigure a dresser drawer into a crib for now," Severus told her. Hermione nodded and handed Silas off to him.

They relaxed in the dungeons for the next several hours until time for the celebration came. They got dressed, Hermione transfigured a towel into an outfit for Silas. They went back upstairs and found the party already started.

"Hermione!" Harry came through the crowd of people congratulating him and trying to talk to him.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged him.

"We have a surprise for you," Harry told her and pulled her through the people. Severus didn't make a move and Harry stopped.

"You too professor," Harry told him. Hermione smiled and reached out to him. Severus shook his head to her. Hermione let her hand fall but Severus did follow her.

Harry took them to the head table and turned to talk to the crowd. It only took a moment for everyone to go silent and wait for his words.

"Alright, Everyone We have a lot to celebrate! Voldemort is dead!" Harry said and the hall cheered.

"Tonight we not only remember the death of a villain, we must remember the ones that were lost in fight to take him down. A moment of silence to remember," Harry said and everyone went quiet for a few moments.

"What's his name?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Silas Ronald Snape," Hermione told him. Harry smiled at her and spoke again.

"With death comes life and a new life has joined us, Silas Ronald Snape. Hermione you never got your baby shower," Harry said and reached to a pile of gifts that Hermione just then took notice of on the head table.

"Harry!" Hermione said as Harry grabbed one and handed it to her.

"Let me hold my nephew and you open presents," Harry said and took Silas.

"Silas!" Harry said and held him up. A cheer and a wave of congratulations came forward and they seemed to forget that most of them in attendance had sent her hate mail not long ago.

During the gifts, drinking, a feast, and music Severus kept his usual distance. Hermione felt like she had talked to everyone in the room. When Molly came to her and offered to watch Silas for the night she jumped at the chance. Silas wasn't at the point where he was crying at night, he was still too weak and the incubation spell would remain on him for the next three months, but Hermione wanted to find Severus.

The clock read past midnight and the Weird Sisters seemed to just be getting started. Hermione made eye contact with Severus, whom was across the room. He looked towards the door that led to the teachers' lounge and she nodded. He walked to it and went through it. Hermione had to make her way through the crowd to follow him.

Hermione went through the door and Severus took her outside to the gardens.

"Who has the boy?" Severus asked her.

"Molly and Arthur, they went home about an hour ago and wanted to babysit. Practice for grandchildren to come or something," Hermione told him.

"So what now?" Severus asked as she came to his side.

"Clean up?" Hermione asked.

"A job best left to house elves," Severus said and put an arm around her.

"Plan a wedding...tell my parents- oh tell my parents I had the baby, go see them, graduation, finals-Oh I have to study!" Hermione groaned. Severus laughed.

"Insufferable little know-it-all," Severus replied.

"Greasy Git,' Hermione said and kissed him. They had so much to look forward to now and Hermione couldn't wait.

THE END


End file.
